An Unexpected Choice
by WaterGoddess2
Summary: The Crew is entering their Sixth Year at Hogwarts. Hermione's secret, Harry's new mystery woman, Ron's language, and a new student that may surprise us all... HG/DM romance
1. The Usual Suspects

HI! This is my first fan fiction. Sorry if I don't update soon enough I'll try! Please R&R! J 

I DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters, names, or phrases they are strictly J K Rowlings property.

****

Chapter One The Usual Suspects

The trio sat quietly in their train compartment. It had been a tiring day and they had only been on the Hogwart's Express for about three hours. Harry had lost his luggage and had to go search the train, Ron helped Neville on his never ending search for his wand, and Hermione had read and re-read her schoolbooks.

Over the past summer everyone seemed to go through some revolutionary change, like a butterfly from their cocoons, their appearances had changed ever so slightly, but the out come was enormous. Hermione's once frizzy hair had calmed into smooth waves and her body had formed curves. Harry still had the same mess of hair, but he grew to about 6 feet over the summer and his shoulders had broadened. Ron's fiery red hair had lightened, but his array of freckles still illuminated his face.

Hermione sighed as she slumped further into her seat. She set aside her copy of _Omens: When will you see them? _And stared blankly out the window.

"So Hermione, have you read all of the text books yet?" Ron asked as he smiled meekly.

Hermione sat up. "Twice, but…" She was interrupted by Draco Malfoys annual visit to the trio's cabin.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Potter, Weasley, and Granger." Draco spat as he said their names. Crabbe and Goyle his loyal bodyguards were at his side, smirking and peering into the cabin.

"If it isn't Draco Malfoy, What a surprise!" Hermione remarked sarcastically as she joined Harry and Ron standing. She looked at Malfoy and his expression softened. He to had changed. His hair was not sleeked back anymore, but fixed like Harry's. He seemed to have chiseled his body into fine shape and grew t Harry's height. But one thing hadn't changed, his piercing steel blue eyes.

Hermione was surprised and impressed, but dared not to let it show.

"Get out, Malfoy!" Harry angrily said. "You have no business here. So, Just get out!"

"Go back to your Slytherin friends." Ron said putting his hand on his hips. "No one wants you here!"

Malfoy smirked slightly as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Well, you are all so quick to have me leave when I just got here."

Harry and Ron took a step towards Malfoy, and Hermione pulled them back.

"Just leave, Malfoy. You can stir up trouble elsewhere."

"Who asked you, Granger?" Malfoy said as he took a step towards her. His eyes fell upon her for the first real time. Within his glare he looked up and down.

__

Bloody 'ell, what happened to her?

But his thoughts were not of disgust, but of satisfaction.


	2. Surprise Surprise

Hello again! Please, Please, Please read and review. The more reviews I get the sooner I will update! Thanks! J 

****

Chapter Two Surprise Surprise

Hermione was still glaring at Draco, when he finally realized he was staring at her. He shook his head and laughed. 

"Fine, Granger. I'll leave the three of you mindless gits."

Draco turned and left as quickly as he had come. Crabbe and Goyle swooped behind him.

Ron shook his head and sat down next to Harry. 

"Bloody idiot isn't going to make this year easy." Ron fiddled with his wand.

"Harry, What do you think of that Anna Chilty girl in Ravenclaw?" Ron asked looking up.

Harry smiled

All of the students piled into the Great Hall as the welcoming feast was about to begin. 

The first years were sorted and the rules recited. Dumbledore stood and everyone faced their plates expecting their magical dinner to appear at any moment.

"And my dear students, one last, but very important announcement." As Dumbledore spoke everyone, surprised, turned to face the headmaster. 

"Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore added.

Professor McGonagall stood peering through her spectacles at the crowd.

"This year," she recited. "We are accepting a very special student. She is not a first year, but possesses very…" McGonagall searched for the right word "Peculiar talents. This talented Sixth Year is from America, where as you all know there are no known Wizarding Schools. So, everyone due be nice and help her get used to living here at Hogwarts, I'm sure you all remember how intimidating your first year was." As the Professor smiled, everyone except the fidgeting first years was chuckling. "Please Welcome", McGonagall said over the lingering chuckles. "Our new Gryffindor, Maggie McDonald." McGonagall motioned toward the doors as everyone in the great hall turned to look upon the new student.

Standing in the doorway is a tall girl with long brown hair. The outer corners of her eyes were tilted upward and shown a blue green. She had a small waist and dazzling smile. She stood shifting her weight from foot to foot gathering the strength to look at the crowd again.

"Now," said Dumbledore, "let the feast begin."

As the rest of the students talked and ate their meal a group of Sixth Year Gryffindors stood to greet their new addition.

Hermione stood and looked back at Harry and Ron. "I'm going to go talk to Maggie. She seems awful uncomfortable and it must be hard being so far from home." Ron nodded and Harry smiled. 

Hermione walked toward the group of girls surrounding Maggie. She peered at the Ravenclaws and spotted Anna whom Ron and Harry were talking about earlier. She turned to look the other way. A certain blond-headed boy caught her eye. Draco looked up and their eyes locked. Hermione looked away and then looked back. Draco was still staring at her. 

Hermione's palms began to sweat.

__

God, I wish he would stop looking at me.

Hermione neared the crowd of girls and looked toward Draco. His eyes lingered on her then turned to Crabbe. Hermione's stomach flipped.

__

What am I thinking? How can I feel like this about Malfoy?

Her thoughts disgusted her, but she left them behind as she neared Maggie.

"Hallo." Hermione smiled as she shook the brown hairdo girl's hand. "I'm Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor Sixth Year."

"And the Class whiz!" Lavender Brown added as she turned to head back to the table.

Hermione smiled.

"Nice to meet you Hermione. I'm Maggie." Maggie turned slightly and looked at the floor.

"Would you like to sit down with my friends and I? We would love to help you out with anything!" Hermione said feeling sorry for the girl.

Maggie's face lit up. "Oh, I'd love that!"

They both turned and walked towards the table.

"So…" Hermione said gently. "Tell me about America!"


	3. The Whole Story

Hey Guys Sorry about the delay I only got 1 review (. Come on PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send me some reviews!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Two The Whole Story  
  
"Ron, Harry," Hermione said as she neared the table. "This is Maggie."  
Maggie smiled shyly as the two boys looked up from their plates of food. Now able to get a better look at the mysterious American, they were in shock. She had smooth tan skin, and enchanting blue green eyes. She was wearing mid-night blue robes and stood as tall as Hermione. Her hair was high lighted with honey strands that danced in the light of the great hall. And she had one small blue stone earring dangling from her left ear and a silver stud in her other ear.  
"N-N-Nice to meet you" Ron stuttered not knowing what to say. He looked down at his plate and busied himself with his dinner.  
Harry shook Maggie's hand politely.  
"It's nice to meet you!" He said picking up his fork. "So. Have you ever heard of Quittich?"  
That evening after dinner Harry, Ron, and Hermione had given Maggie a tour of their school. Harry was overjoyed when he found out that Maggie knew nothing of the Wizarding World and he could explain all of the information about all the magical events that happened in his everyday life to someone for the first time. He was just finishing telling her the finer points of Quittich when the turned a corner to face three smirking Slytherins.  
"If it isn't Potter, Weasely, and Granger." Malfoy said as he crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes flew across the group of Gryfindors and fell on the newest addition. "And you must be the new girl," He added not knowing what to call her. He held out his hand to shake hers. "Draco Malfoy, Slytherin."  
Maggie held out her hand wearily, not knowing what to do with her three new found friends scowling.  
"Maggie McDonald, Gryfindor."  
Hermione stepped next to Maggie.  
"Malfoy you don't want to ruin her first evening at Hogwarts so why don't you and your.." Hermione paused to look at Crabbe and Goyle. "Companions go back to your common room." "Why don't you just keep your mouth shut Mudblood!" Draco said taking a step closer to Hermione. "She can make up her own mind."  
Maggie put her hand up to stop Malfoy from getting any closer.  
"I am really tired," Maggie confessed eying Ron and Harry, then Draco. "It was. nice. meeting you." Maggie dropped of not knowing what to call him.  
"Malfoy." Hermione finished, her voice was full of hate.  
"You to Maggie. McDonald." Draco said as he spun around to head to the Slytherin common room with Crabbe and Goyle at his heels.  
  
The group got back to their common room with no other unpleasant interruptions. Ron and Harry were deep in thought sitting opposite one and other playing a game of Wizard's chess. Hermione and Maggie were sitting on a couch next to the boys. Maggie was watching the game in disbelief and Hermione was looking at her schedule. Maggie lifted her head slightly and looked uncertainly at Hermione. "I hope I'm not being rude." She said looking at the Fire. "But what's a Mudblood?" Hermione sighed as she put down her schedule. Harry and Ron looked up from their game and stared at Hermione. "Mudblood is a really.. foul name for a person who is muggle born." Hermione began as Maggie nodded. "Some people like Malfoy and his family think their better because their purebloods." Hermione looked at her robes and began to play with a loose thread. "Oh.." Maggie said understandingly. "I guess I'm a Mudblood too then." Hermione looked up and smiled. "My dad's a. Muggle." Maggie stood up and walked around to the table. The common room was empty due to a meeting of the Schools dueling club. Ron shifted nervously. "Umm.. Maggie, can you tell us what why you're here?" Ron said but suddenly shook his head. "Not to be rude, but McGonagal said something about rare abilities or something." Ron looked at the game board and moved his knight to check Harry's king. Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked up at Maggie to see if she would answer. Maggie nodded. "Well," She began not sure where exactly to start. "My father is a Muggle and he brought me to America when I was born. You see.." She broke off to think. "My ancestors came from Greece and Scotland. I am a descendent of Amphirite. Amphirite was the Water Nymph that married Neptune the god of Water and all of its Beings." She paused to look her now awed friends. "My mother. was the Lady of the Lake from which Excalibur was born from. This," She said lightly touching her dangling earring. "Was a stone from Excalibur. Since only my mother's side is immortal, I am not. The name I was born to was Damia, not Maggie. My father called me Maggie before I knew all of this." Maggie smiled. "Damia is Greek for Goddess of Forces of Nature I'm not a goddess.. But I'm close." 


	4. Unwanted Feelings

Thanks Hazel-Leaf and Angel125 for your reviews!!! Come On Guys If you read my story PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! (  
  
Chapter 4 Unwanted Feelings  
  
Maggie looked up apprehensively as she finished her story. Hermione smiled politely and went back to her schedule. Harry moved his bishop to take Ron's knight and Ron looked at the board in disbelief.  
"Um.", Ron said as he looked up. "Could ya.. Well.. Do some Magic?"  
Maggie smiled as she sunk into a chair by the fire. "Professor McGonagal asked for me to only use my powers in class and if I'm in danger." Maggie said looking at Ron.  
"What's the fun in having powers," Harry said as he sunk deeper into his chair and smiled at Maggie. "If you can't use them."  
Maggie shyly smiled back at Harry. Ron rolled his eyes and moved his bishop to check Harry's king once again.  
Hermione looked up and sighed. "Maggie. Damia.." Hermione stopped and looked at Maggie. "What should we call you?"  
Maggie broke her smile at Harry and turned to Hermione. "Maggie is fine." She started to twirl the corner of her robes.  
"Well, I'm ready to go to bed." Hermione said as she stood up and gathered her papers.  
"Me too." Maggie said joining Hermione as they walked up the stairs to their dorm.  
They Four said their goodnights as retreated to their dorms.  
Hermione sat on her Four Poster Bed and sighed. Draco was returning to her thoughts. She had been trying to memorize her schedule, but he had always returned to her mind. Why can't she ignore the things he said and forget he even exists like she always used to. He enjoyed tormenting her and every other girl in this whole school. Picking one up and throwing it away when ever he wanted. How could she be thinking about him? The way his muscular body looked in his robes and they way his steel eyes could melt her. Hermione shot out of bed and screamed in frustration. Maggie peeked her head out from the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth. "What's wrong?!?!" Maggie mumbled as she went back into the bathroom.  
Hermione sat back down embarrassed and rubbed her eyes. Maggie returned from the bathroom and sat on the end of Hermione's bed with an alarmed look on her face.  
"What's wrong?" She asked looking at Hermione.  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Maggie who was in her pink pajamas with a towel on her head. "I'm just frustrated." Hermione said. "Is that why you screamed?" Maggie said suspiciously. "School just started. Are you sure that's it?" Hermione looked out the window. This is just a phase. This is just a phase. Malfoy means nothing to me. He's the biggest jerk at Hogwarts. God, I hope it's just a phase. Maggie looked at Maggie again and smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure." Hermione picked up her brush from her bedside table and pulled it threw her hair as Maggie removes the towel from her head. "So.." Maggie said running her hands through her hair. "What's up with that Draco Malfoy kid?" Hermione jumped at the sound of his name. "Are you sure you're ok?" Maggie asked concerned. Hermione tried to smile. "Yeah, I'm ok. Draco Malfoy is a snobby, rich kid who hates Muggle borns. He's so simple minded and rude. I can't stand him hes such a.. a.. JERK!" Hermione looked up at Maggie who had a stunned look on her face. Hermione turned red as she set her brush back down. "I knew that Draco.. Malfoy whatever you'd prefer me to call him," Maggie said climbing into her bed. "But I didn't know you hated him so much." Hermione pulled her quilt over her. "I hate him because of how he treats other people. He's just a bad person." Maggie rolled over. "I guess but what makes a person be so mean?" She asked as she snapped her fingers and the lights went out. Hermione closed her eyes and banished Draco from her mind. "I don't know." \ 


	5. Why Me!

Hey Hey Hey!! It may be awhile before I update again I'm going out of town for a week so I'm gonna try to write 4 more chapters tonight. I dunno though!! Please review. I really want to know what you guys think of it!! See Ya Later!  
  
Chapter 5 Why Me?  
  
Hermione woke the next morning in a much better mood. She dressed in her normal black school robes and let her hair down. She and Maggie were talking away as they walked to the Great Hall.  
As the two turned the corner, Draco came into view. Hermione felt her heart jump, but tried not to let it show.  
"So don't you think Defense Against the Dark Arts will be hard this year?" Maggie asked as she shifted her school books to her other hip.  
"Yeah." Hermione said not even listening to Maggie. She was busy making sure Malfoy didn't catch her looking at him. Hermione looked up to catch Draco's gaze. Hermione could feel her heart beating faster and she looked at Maggie to rid her self of Draco's piercing eyes.  
"I'll do well in Muggle Studies, cause well I lived with my Muggle father, but I don't know about potions." Maggie babbled, oblivious to the exchange between Hermione and Draco.  
"Yeah, Potions is bad for lots of people, due to Professor Snape and his ways." Hermione said as Draco passed her and she reached the Gryfindor table. Maggie and Hermione sat next to each other opposite of Harry and Ron.  
"Hallo" Ron said dumping more bacon onto his plate.  
"Good Morning!" Harry said looking up at Maggie as she sat down. "Hope you slept well."  
"Morning," Maggie said smiling. "Hope you did as well."  
Ron rolled his eyes. "So What's are first class?"  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts", Hermione said looking over her schedule. "with Slytherin."  
The four Hogwarts students ate their breakfast and headed to their first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. The famous position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts was once again filled by a new teacher. The new teacher this year was Professor Myers. Professor Myers was a short round man with thick curly hair. He had a thin red mustache and yellow teeth. When he waddled up and down the aisles of the classroom he tended to wheeze badly.  
As the Hermione and the rest of the gang entered the class room they sat in a long desk towards the back of the classroom.  
"This class is always interesting," Harry whispered as he leaned in towards Maggie. "The teacher looks interesting enough."  
Maggie leaned towards Harry to listen and laughed quietly. Hermione turned away from Harry and Maggie and looked out the window. She sighed and put her chin in her hand. At least Maggie and Harry found each other Hermione thought This year is not going to be a good one.  
Hermione lost her train of thought as people loudly pulled out their chairs at the table behind her. Hermione turned around to find three snickering Slytherins looking back at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back around.  
"Well, Good Morning to you too, Mudblood." Draco hissed at he kicked the leg of her chair. "Are you related to our new teacher? I hear he's a Mudblood, too. You guys look the same."  
Professor Myers was currently plucking a hair from one of his many moles located on his face.  
Hermione was turning red and her eyes were filling with tears. She whipped around.  
"I may be from a Muggle parents, but at least my parents had the decency to teach me manners!" Hermione retorted, her voice was full of anger.  
Harry, Ron, and Maggie had heard Hermione and turned around to see the two glaring at each other.  
"Malfoy, why don't you just leave her alone?" Maggie said trying to calm things down before Professor Myers noticed anything was wrong.  
"McDonnal, I see you've takin to the Pottey fan club." Malfoy spat.  
Maggie twisted her earring. "Actually, the Pottey fan club, as you call it, is full of nice people which," Maggie replied looking at Crabbe and Goyle. "is a lot more than you have."  
"Ahem!" Professor Myers said peering up at the class from his desk. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts Sixth Years!" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Maggie turned around in their seats and got a fresh sheet of parchment.  
"I am Professor Myers and instead of giving you a long speech," Professor Myers rattled as he put his hands in his pockets. "You guys have been studying Defense Against the Dark Arts for almost Six Years so, I think you guys are pretty informed on the basics. So, I'm assigning you a long term project." The whole class groaned, but Professor Myers kept going. "The assignment is for you and your assigned partner to research an abnormal spell and be able to cure your partner of it. I also want a five page report on the spell and counterspell."  
Hermione put her chin in her hands again. Great! This project will take up until Christmas to complete. This will definitely take my mind of Draco! Hermione smiled and turned her attention back to Professor Myers.  
"Partners," Professor Myers continued as he pulled a piece of parchment from his pockets. Potter/McDonnal, Weasely/Finigan, Crabbe/Goyle, Granger/Malfoy."  
Hermione's smile dropped from her face and she could hear grumbles from behind her. WHY ME!!! 


	6. Respect

Hey Guys sorry about the typo. Maggie's last name is McDonald! Sorry Again. I'm going to be out of town for three weeks so I'm gonna try to get as many chapters as possible done!! Please review!! (  
  
Chapter 6 Respect  
  
Hermione covered her eyes with her hands and listened with agony to the rest of Professor Myers speech. "You will have limited class time to finish the project," Professor Myers continued over the class-wide moans. "So, you and your partner will need to meet outside of class in order to complete the project on time." The round professor paused momentarily to gaze across the classroom at the anguished students faces. "For the rest of class time today, which is barely 20 minutes, stay at your seat and read chapter five on abnormal spells and why there useful." Through out the class Hermione heard the students shuffle through their parchment stacks and other class books to start their assignment. All Hermione could do was sink further in her chair and wish the day would go no worse. The rest of the class seemed like an eternity. Hermione had eventually gotten out her book to read, but couldn't focus. Finally, Defense Against the Dark Arts was over and Hermione was gathering up her things. Harry and Maggie were making arrangements to meet in the common room tonight to go over their assignment. Ron had already made plans with his partner and was following the pair out the door to Potions. Great Hermione thought as she picked up her quill I'm going to have to walk to potions alone! Hermione picked up her pile of school things and turned to leave. She turned and was face to face with Draco Malfoy. Hermione sighed and shifted her weight to her other foot. Draco was wearing his black school robes and had hair slicked back as always, but he had never struck Hermione as handsome until now. "Okay, Granger," Draco began crossing his arms. Hermione put up her hand to stop him from going any further. "Draco I'm having a bad day, ok." Hermione began moving past Draco to the door. "We have no choice but to work with each other, so, could you at least be civil?" Hermione pleaded hoping Draco would have a change of heart. She turned to face him as she stood in the doorway. Draco's face softened as Hermione spoke. His stomach tightened and he felt a sudden pang in his heart. Could he actually be attracted to this worthless girl? No he thought hardening his expression once again. She's just like every other girl only worse "Why should I be civil?" Draco asked as Hermione shifted her books to her other arm. "Everyone deserves respect." Hermione said softly hoping with all her heart Draco would understand what he does to her. Draco looked at Hermione, her dark brown eyes pleading for him to understand; for him to actually care about her. He smiled coldly. He couldn't give into his feelings, they would pass with time. "Not you Granger, you worthless Mudblood." Draco said. Hermione looked away and seemed as if she was going to cry. Draco suddenly regretted his words and was about to speak when Hermione looked at him. Her eyes suddenly lost their tears and she looked at him with disgust. "I suppose you couldn't even act civil if you tried." Hermione scowled looking at Draco like he was nothing. Her words stung Draco. "Meet me in the library tomorrow night so we can get this over with as fast as we possibly can." With that Hermione spun on her heels and gone. 


	7. Fides Spell

Hey guys! Thanks again Angel125! Anyways REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! (  
  
Chapter 7 Fides Spell  
  
The rest of Hermione's day went well, no other teacher had decided to spring a long term project on the students and that in itself was a very good thing.  
The group was now back in the common room. Maggie and Harry were sitting on the couch talking less and less about there project with every passing minute. Ron was sitting next to Hermione a table near the couch. Hermione was completing an extra credit project for Muggle Studies and Ron was reading 'Tips for Handling Your Broom'.  
Hermione sighed and dipped her quill in the black ink. She was dreading working with Malfoy, but in a way maybe this would help her get over him. What turns a person bad? Hermione thought as she put down her quill and crossed her arms. How can a person be so mean? I wonder what Malfoy would be like if he was raised by different people? Would he. no.. Could he be.. nice?  
Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Maggie's laughter. Hermione turned around to see Maggie doubled over with laughter, pushing Harry playfully. Harry was turning slightly red and put his hand on Maggie's leg. Hermione was just as baffled as Ron at this sight. Maggie noticed the two looking at her and Harry and she suddenly stopped laughing and turned pink.  
  
"Ummm.." Maggie said standing and holding her book across her chest. "I'm going to bed good night." Maggie walked up to the foot of the stairs and stopped to smile at Harry before climbing the rest of the way.  
Harry smiled at her as she closed the door to her room. Harry put his hands behind his head and sighed.  
"What?" Harry asked seeing that Ron and Hermione were still staring at him. Ron rolled his eyes and went back to his book.  
"I think I'm going to go to bed too." Hermione said as she gathered her things and went up the stair. "Good Night!" She called as she entered the room.  
Maggie had already changed and was lying on her bed reading a gold sheet of parchment.  
"What are you reading?" Hermione asked curiously as she but her books on her dresser and crossed the room to her closet.  
"Nothing!" Maggie said jumping up and snatching the paper from sight.  
Hermione turned to look at her.  
"Okay." Hermione said suspiciously as she closed the door to the bathroom. "So, how's your project going?"  
  
Hermione was sitting in the library the next evening. She had on parts of her hair held up by bobby pins and her black school robes on. She had been waiting for a half an hour and checked her watch again. It was 8:30. Wonderful Hermione thought crossing her legs How am I ever going to get this done.. I may have to do it myself.. Hermione jumped as Draco Malfoy slammed his books down across the table. He sat down on the window sill near the end of the table and crossed his arms.  
"Well," Hermione began. "Did you find any abnormal spells we can do?"  
Draco smirked. "No, I trusted that you would find one."  
Hermione crossed her arms. "So now your trusting me? That's a big step up from not deserving respect." Hermione looked away and fought not to cry. Draco could see the hurt on her face. He suddenly looked down.  
"I'm sorry." Draco said softly.  
Hermione quickly turned to look at him. "What?"  
Draco looked at her. "I'm sorry, Granger."  
Hermione stood, still angered. "What ever Malfoy. I found a spell," Hermione said walking toward him with a paper in her hand. "it's called the Fides spell." Hermione stood next to Draco and held the parchment so they could both see it. "It's a spell that wizards use to see if they trust the other person."  
Draco moved in closer to get a better look. "So," He said looking the page over. "We would have to trus each other to complete the spell properly? How's that going to work"  
Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored his comment. "All the other spells would take a long time to complete" She said pointing to a list of books on the parchment. "We already have plenty of books to get information from and there's plenty of information in our Defense Against the Dark Arts book.." Hermione looked up at Draco. She was only inches from his face.  
She could smell the sweet, enticing smell of his cologne. She looked into his steel blue eyes and she felt her knees get weak. Her stomach turned over as Draco returned the gaze.  
She tilted her head and closed her eyes. He leaned in to softly kiss her. Hermione put her hand on his muscular chest and kissed back. She could feel his tongue on her lips and she shivered.  
What am I doing?!?! Hermione thought opening her eyes in surprise This is Draco Malfoy! How can I be doing this?  
Hermione pulled away and Draco looked at her in surprise.  
"I-I-I can't do this!" Hermione cried turning to go. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled Hermione into him. He kissed her hard on the mouth, but she pulled away. "Draco, please let me go." Hermione pleaded.  
Draco looked at her. He could have easily done anything he wanted to her, but for some reason he didn't want to. He let her go.  
"That spell sounds fine. I'll meet you here the day after tomarrow." Draco said over his shoulder as he headed back to the Slytherin common room. 


	8. A Note From ME!

Hey Hey Hey Guys!! Sorry about the sort of cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter!! I'm goin out of town for three weeks so I won't be updating for a while Sorry!! I will however be checking my email so Read and Review!! I would love to hear your ideas, comments, and constructive criticism!! Please be nice though!  
  
Thanks to the following people: Dopey- yeah, that worked out well), Jadey, Sweetpea, Armitage Blade, Halosangel, Slytheringurlie, Anglechic159- true that may happen soon!  
  
Thanks to all of you that reviewed it means a lot to me!! When I update keep reviewing!! Love Ya  
  
Water Goddess 


	9. For the First Time

Hey Hey Hey Guys!! I have an opportunity to writ so that's what I'm gonna do!! Keep Reviewing please!! It may be a week or so before I update again!!  
  
Chapter 8 For The Fist Time  
Hermione was speeding through the corridors back to the Gryffindor common room. She had picked everything p and gotten out of the library as fast as she possibly could. What if someone had seen her? Locking lips with the prat Draco Malfoy?  
Hermione shuddered and rounded a corner nearly colliding with a suit of armor. Draco had kissed her not her him. But... she had. enjoyed it. Hermione let out a scream of fury at the thought and picked up her pace. Maybe she should tell someone... Maybe it would seem better then. NO! She thought. This was a mistake. Hermione Granger and. Draco Malfoy..  
Hermione reached the portrait of the fat lady. "Cabbage Stew!" Hermione said not waiting for the fat lady to ask. The portrait swung open and Hermione climbed through. She was face to face with Harry.  
"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked as she moved around him and stood up inside the Gryffindor common room.  
Harry immediately stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. "Umm. the library. extra credit." Harry mumbled looking slightly guilty.  
"Oh, Okay." Hermione said carelessly as she passed Harry and ascended up the stone steps to her room. She didn't have time to worry about Harry; she had harder things to work out in her mind.  
Maggie was nowhere to be found, but Hermione was thankful for the privacy. She threw her self unto her bed and pounded her fist on her pillows. What am I going to do? She thought as she pulled her comforter over her head as if to shield herself from the outside world. I'm going to have to work with him Wednesday, the day after tomorrow.  
Hermione pulled the comforter back from over her head and she stared at the ceiling. I'm going to act like nothing happened. she thought. Nothing happened she reassured herself. Hermione glanced at her clock. It was half past eight. She sat up and suddenly felt better.  
  
Hermione thought nothing of Draco the rest of the night and fell asleep happily thinking about how much extra credit she would get for her Witch burning essay she had written.  
Hermione awoke the next morning early and dressed in her Dark purple robes instead of her plain black for a nice change. Hermione was putting in a diamond stud earring when Maggie sat up.\  
Her hair was tousled and her comforter was a tangle of fabric around her body.  
"What time is it?" She asked sleepily while she rubbed her head.  
"Its quarter till eight." Hermione said as she put her other earring in. "You'll have to hurry. Maggie groaned and flopped back down on her bed. "Why didn't you wake me?" "I fell asleep before you came to bed." Hermione said while Maggie rolled from the bed unto the floor still in her mess of blankets. "I figured you needed the rest. Where were you so late?" Hermoine asked as she walked to the bathroom to retrieve her hairbrush. Maggie was silent for a while. "Just looking around." She finally answered. "Everything's so new to me." Hermione smiled as Maggie finally shed her blankets and looked at her self. "Should I wear my black school robes (Boring) or my navy blue ones? I also have dark green 'Sage' I think is what they call it." Maggie asked surveying herself in her body length mirror.  
Hermione turned to look at her and put a finger up to her chin. "I think you should go with the 'Sage'."  
Maggie nodded. "You're right!"  
Maggie flicked her wrists at the sides of her body and a silvery blue mist shoot from the palms of her hands. Her pink pajamas were replaced by deep green robes. She looked at her hair and sighed. "Never cooperates." She said knowingly, but with a flick of her wrists her hair was tamed into a loose braid that fell along her back. She turned to find Hermione gapping at her.  
"What?" Maggie asked clearly alarmed.  
Hermione closed her mouth. "Don't you need a wand?"  
Maggie chuckled. "No. I'm pretty well equipped." She said holding up her hand and pointing at it with her other. Hermione smiled and ran her brush through her hair.  
Maggie flicked her wrist at the pile of blankets on the floor and they flew neatly onto the bed. With another flick at her pillows, which were lying at odd angles across her bed, her bed was neatly made.  
"Maggie," Hermione asked setting down her brush on her dresser. "Can you make mine too?"  
  
Hermione had a good day. Herbology had been alright, no surprise projects, Potions had been bearable, the double history of magic was not abnormally boring, but best of all it had been a Draco-free day.  
Ron was in the common room playing chess with Neville, and Maggie had retired early for the night. Hermione didn't know where Harry was, but it didn't seem to matter.  
Hermione was free from any homework and wasn't quite tired yet so she had decided to take a walk outside. They sun had was lingering above the horizon and they sky shown gold, red, and orange. Hermione stuck her hands in her pockets as she felt the crisp September breeze.  
She made her way around the lake and stopped underneath the giant oak tree. It was relaxing listening to the leaves crunch under her feet and the small lake waves lap against the bank. Hermione watched the sun slowly make its way closer to the Horizon.  
She heard leaves crunch underneath someone's weight behind her. She reluctantly moved her gaze from the sunset to the person behind her.  
It was Draco. She sighed and turned back around. "What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked as coldly as she could possibly manage.  
Draco walked up beside her and surveyed the sunset. "What makes you think I want something, Granger?" He asked not looking at her.  
Hermione glances up at him. "It's just odd."  
Draco looked at her. "What is?"  
"Just you." Hermione smiled at him.  
"What's so odd?" said Draco turning to face her.  
Hermione looked at the sunset once again. Half the sun had disappeared underneath the Horizon.  
"I don't know. Just that, I don't hate you for the first time in my life." Hermione said pleased with herself. She didn't hate Draco it was a lovely feeling, but she avoided his gaze afraid of what he would say next.  
He was silent for quite sometime. "Is it that hard?" Hermione turned to face him and looked into his eyes. The sun had just slipped below the Horizon, but the sky was still illuminated by the sun's glow.  
"What do you think, preppy?" Draco smiled slightly at her comment and stared at Hermione.  
The sky soon lost its glow and the wind began to pick up. "I have to go." Hermione said gazing at Draco. "See you tomorrow then."  
Draco nodded and leaned against the tree. Hermione walked briskly to the steps ands turned to look under the great oak tree where Draco was standing. She sighed and continued to walk up the steps and into the hall. Hermione was deep in thought about her conversation with Draco she almost didn't notice Maggie walking out of the library door. Hermione stopped. "What are you doing here? I thought you had gone to bed?"  
Maggie looked at Hermione with surprise and looked around frantically. "I... forgot my notebook." She said beginning to walk towards the common room. Hermione stared at her suspiciously, but shrugged and started after 


	10. Sweet Dreams

Hi guys! Here's another chapter REVIEW PLEASE lyl WaterGoddess  
  
Chapter 10 Sweet Dreams Hermione laid awake in bed. She had dosed off, but had woken with a start for no reason. She had tried to go back to sleep, but the effort was useless. She was thinking of Draco.  
  
Draco Malfoy rolled over again. He was lying on his black silk sheets in his double bed. His father had managed to get him a private room this year. Sometimes he liked it when his father got him things like that, but other times he wished he could be like a regular student. He always had trouble sleeping, but he found it especially hard tonight. He was to preoccupied by Hermione. They way she looked with the golden glow from the setting sun. He warm brown eyes, her heart felt words. Draco sighed and rolled over again.  
  
Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes. There was no denying it, she had fallen from Draco Malfoy. THE Draco Malfoy. Hermione got up and peered through the darkness at her clock. It was one thirty in the morning. She crossed the room silently and put on her black school robes over her night gown and opened the door. She walked out of her room and quietly shut the door so she wouldn't wake Maggie. Hermione walked through the eerily deserted common room to the door and climbed out into the hall. Hermione crossed her arms and shivered. Even walking around in the cold is better than lying awake in bed all night. She thought as she turned the corner and walked slowly down the hall way decorated with trophy cases. Hermione pause to look closely at one she found interesting. She had never really noticed them before. They were odd shaped trophies, one was a foot tall but half an inch wide. This had been Betty Rewus' Trophy for first place in the annual Famous Witch contest. She had recited 134 witches that had been burned at the stake. Hermione smiled and moved on. I'm glad they got rid of that contest Hermione thought as she neared the end of the hallway. Something caught her eye. It was a large fat Bronze trophy that sat in the very back of the top case. Hermione stood on her toes to get a closer look.  
  
"Granger?" a voce called from the corridor from which Hermione had come causing her to jump and fall against the opposite wall. The owner of the voice came closer. Hermione relaxed slightly when she saw it was Draco. "Jeez," Hermione said breathing deeply. "You scared me!" She was still leaning against the wall trying to bring her heart back down to its normal pace.  
Draco walked closer to her which didn't help her heart any. "Sorry." He said sheepishly helping her back to her feet.  
"That's alright." Hermione said crossing her arms again as while she looked at Draco. He was wearing what appeared to be dark green boxers and a white muscle shirt.  
Hermione began to walk down the corridor and into a room. "Do you always come out with so little clothing on, preppy?"  
Draco smiled and followed her out of the hallway and into a room filled with old books, most of whom were snoring softly. The soft moonlight filtered in through the tall window on the opposite wall. The carpet was a midnight blue and walls were covered in book shelves.  
"Most people aren't rooming the halls in the middle of the night do I don't worry about what I wear." Draco said walking next to Hermione. Draco watched her look up at the books in amazement. "Why do you call me preppy?"  
Hermione smiled. "You're just preppy." Hermione looked at him and kept smiling. "In a weird gothic way. you're.."  
"Preppy?" Draco interjected and they both smiled. Hermione moved to the next shelf of books and peered up. "So I take it you room the halls pretty often?" Hermione asked she wanted to prolong her conversation as long as she possibly could. It was nice when Draco acted like a normal person, speaking to her. treating her like a normal person. Hermione looked at Draco who was now interested in a dark maroon book. "I don't sleep well. Nerves I guess." Draco looked at her "That's not good." Hermione said turning her gaze from him to the next shelf of books. "It's not so bad." Draco said moving next to her to survey the shelf himself. "I know a lot about Hogwarts now." "Really," Hermione said interested. "What about the Prefects do you ever get caught?" Hermione shivered. Draco took one of her hand and rubbed it between his in an effort to warm it up. "Do you really think they patrol? Normally, they're in bed asleep like the rest of us." Draco switched hands. "I've only been caught once, by a Hufflepuff. He didn't report me though."  
He looked up at Hermiopne and pulled her closer. She touched his arm. "Don't you every get cold?" She asked alarmed at how cold his skin felt. "No," Draco answered rubbing Hermione's shoulders gently. "I'm used to it." He stopped rubbing Her shoulders and gently placed his hands on her hips. Hermione shivered again, but not because she was cold. She put a hand around his neck and rubbed the back of his head. Draco leaned into kiss her, but Hermione place her finger tips on his soft pink lips. "Only if you swear not to tell anyone." Hermione said softly. Draco kissed her finger tips. "Swear." Hermione said looking directly into his steel blue eyes. "I swear." Hermione put her other hand around his neck and his Draco. She wasn't afraid this time. She was happy to submit to her growing feelings for Draco. Hermione felt Draco's tongue in her mouth ad she shivered again. The passion that had been boiling inside of her was flowing out of her. She didn't care what others would think. Hermione broke away and Draco began kissing her neck. Hermione felt Draco's hand on the small of her back pulling her closer. She could fell his muscular stomach against hers and she sighed. She had been waiting for this for so long. "Draco," Hermione said as he looked at her. "It's late I have to go." Draco kissed her softly and lifted his hands from her hips. Hermione walked to the door and turned to smile at him. "Sweet Dreams." 


	11. Pretending

Hey guys I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please please please pleas Read and Review!! Luv Ya Water Goddess PS I started another fic called Forever Without You Please chck it out and tell me what you think  
  
Chapter 11 Pretending  
  
Hermione opened her eyes dreamily. She was lying in Draco's arms, her head on his chest. They were lying on a couch in the room covered in bookshelves.  
Hermione closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the soft rain hitting the windows. Today had been a great day. She had gotten back into her dormitory late last night and noone seemed to notice she had been gone. But people had noticed that she had been in a very good mood.  
Maggie almost went into a state of shock when Hermione switched newt eyes for bats feet in Potions. Their potion exploded leaving the two girls covered in green sticky globs. Hermione just giggled and shrugged it off.  
She left her dorm once everyone had fallen asleep only to find Draco looking around in the trophy room. Now she was settled in his arms. She had had constant arguments in her head that evening before sneaking out to find Draco. How could her sworn enemy, the guy she thought she hated most be the person she wished she could spent all her time with? She new the dangers of having a relationship with Draco if one was possible, but she couldn't keep away from him.  
  
Dracos mind was reeling. Before her had stumbled upon Hermione that evening, he was dead set on telling her off, making her cry, letting her go. He wasn't supposed to be feeling what he felt for Hermione. He was a Malfoy for god sakes, and Malfoys don't love. But when he saw her, Her small frame wrapped in her bathroom, Her warm inviting eyes, and her warm features bathed in moon light something hit him. He didn't want to hurt her, to drive her away. He wanted to hold her, to make her world right. He felt a feeling come over him that he had never flet before. There was no getting around it, he wasn't going to lie to himself. He was in love with Hermione Granger. Hermione stirred and Draco's hand flew to her back to comfort her. Hermione looked up at him with her brown eyes dancing in the pale moonlight. Draco smiled and stroked her hair. "I have to go." Hermione said softly so it was almost unhearable.  
Draco smile faded alittle, but he continued to stroke her hair. "If you have to." Hermione sat up on the couch and stretched. As she started to rise to her feet Draco caught her arm. She turned to look at him and smiled. "Meet me in the library tomorrow, ok?" Draco said rubbing her arm affectionately. Hermione yawned as she nodded her agreement. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hermione awoke the next morning to see Maggie fumbling through her closet with multi-colored rollers in her hair. Hermione propped herself up on her elbows and glanced at the clock sleepily. "You're finally up sleepy head." Maggie said cheerfully as she flung her green robes over her head and closed the door of the bathroom behind her. Hermione smiled and flung her feet off her bed unto the cold floor. She put on her bathrobe and opened her drawers. Maggie came out of the bathroom in her robes peeling curlers from her hair. "So you took the slow approach to getting ready today?" Hermione said as she pulled out a gray knee length skirt and white blouse.  
"Yup." Maggie said as she chuckled from across the room. "I'm going to head down to breakfast. See 'ya there!"  
"Okay." Hermione said as the last of Maggie's robes whipped from sight.  
Hermione took her time getting ready. She was tired from her late night rendezvous with Draco. She out in her skirt and blouse along with her plain black school robes. She let her hair down today. It fell into brown curls just below her shoulders. Hermione grabbed her school bags and checked her watch while she left her dorm. Breakfast was ending right know if she hurried she could grab a piece of toast or bacon before Charms.  
Hermione took the steps two or three at a time, but found the great hall's tables empty when she arrived.  
Oh Well she thought turning around and making her way back up the steps to Charms.  
  
Later that evening Hermione was sitting in the library curled up in a chair by the fire. She was so engrossed in her book she didn't notice wen Draco had come in. He shook her arm and she lept up to greet him. Draco took a few steps back and shot her a warning glance. The library was littered with students.  
"Malfoy"  
"Granger"  
Hermione walked towards a deserted table and took her notes out of her backpack.  
"We should probably get going on our project for Professor Myers." Hermione said glancing up at Draco.  
"Fine." He said turning away from her. Is this how it's going to be? Hermione thought as she sat across from Draco Pretending all the time?  
Hermione sighed as she shuffled her papers. This is going to be a hell of a year. 


	12. True Feelings

Hey Hey Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while my lifes been pretty. hectic. Please Please Please (I can't say please enough) Review tell me what u think I really appreciate it!  
  
Chapter 12 True Feelings  
  
Draco lay stretched across a sleek green and silver sofa in a secluded corner of the Slytherin common room. His arms folded behind his head and his steel blue eyes closed in relaxation. His schoolbag was flung on an armchair next to the sofa.  
Earlier that day he and Hermione had met in the library. They had tried to get something done for their project for DATDA, but the prying eyes of the other students made it impossible to complete anything. So, they had made plans to bring their school things to their late night meeting.  
Draco opened his eyes and yawned. He was tired tonight. Draco reached across to the armchair and opened his school bag. He pulled out a decrepit dark blue book. The pages were gnarled and burned form old age. The gold lettering on the front was faded so badly, you could barely make out the "FIDES UNCOVERED" written. Draco flipped to his place and began to read.  
  
The Fides spell was first used in 1400 by a king who wanted to see if his royal advisor was loyal to him. The king successfully drew up the Fides spell and was the first wizard to every complete it effectively. The Royal advisor unwillingly stood unable to move and told the king of his plot to kill him and take the kingdom. He also mentioned something about marring the kings daughter, Princess Lisbeth. Upon the end of the spell, the Royal advisor was beheaded.  
  
Draco gave a chuckle and flipped the page.  
  
The Fides spell is no joke! It's not a spell that children should use on their friends. In present day however, the Fides Spell is most commonly used for Secret Keeping. The secret keeper is put under the spell to see if the Secret Keeper's intntions are true. In order for someone to pass the Fides spell, they have to have true good feelings for the person who casted the spell on them. They must be willing to do anything for them. Give their life if necessary.  
  
Draco put the book back in his bag and stood up. It was about time to meet Hermione. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hermione had left the library only minutes after she had sat down to do work on her project. Something she had never done in her life before. She headed straight back up to her dormitory ignoring Ron's cries for her to come and see how badly Harry had lost to him in their most recent chess game. She opened the door to her room and slamed it behind her. As she flung herself onto her bed Maggie came in behind her.  
"Hermione?" Maggie said gently shaking Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione, what's wrong?"  
Hermione sat up and looked at Maggie. Maggie's features were written in worry.  
"I'm just.." Hermione raked her brain for a good excuse while tears formed in her eyes. "It's just.."  
Hermione put her face in her hands and began to cry. Maggie sat down next to Hermione and pulled her into a hug.  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Maggie spoke softly trying hard not to say anything that would make Hermione even more upset. As Hermione's sobs subsided a small black cat jumped unto her bed.  
"Senorita!" Maggie cried letting go of Hermione and pushing the cat of Hermione's bed.  
"Senorita?" Hermione asked as she smiled and wiped her moist cheeks.  
"Yeah," Maggie said chasing her cat out of the bathroom. "My dad sent her to me to make me feel more at home." Maggie picked Senorita up and placed her on her bed. The cat was fullgrown, but not much bigger than a kitten. She was covered in shiny black fur, except all four of her feet were white and her left ear was a mixture of black and white fur.  
"Shes so cute!" Hermione said getting off of her bed and walking over to where Senorita sat.  
"She is, but she's a handful." Maggie said while Hermione scratched Senorita's ears. "Hermione." Maggie asked gingerly.  
"Hmm?" Hermoine murmured not looking up from the cat.  
"Well, you seem to be kinda. out of it lately and. well Ron, Harry, and me have been getting. well rather. worried." With her last word she plopped done on he bed causing Senorita to scamper to the floor.  
"Are you ok?" Maggie asked forcing Hermione to look at her. "You can tell me I promise I won't tell Ron or Harry if you don't want me too."  
Hermione peered up at Maggie. Her blue-green eyes were wide with apprehension. For one long moment Hermione tried to find the words to tell Maggie about Draco. They way she wanted to be with him forever, but she had a haunting feeling that it wouldn't last. The look he gave her in the library today that ripped her heart in two. She opened her mouth to speak. "Oh, I've just been tired lately.. all the extra credit I guess."  
Maggie seemed to relax. "Don't work your self to hard ok?" she smiled.  
"I won't."  
  
Hermione replied as she rolled of the bed. "Now lets go see what those boys are up to." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Hermione slowly made her way down the deserted corridor. She turned around a corner and crept quietly into the room that was covered in bookshelves. Draco was not here yet. She sat down on the couch and started to unpack her notes. Draco watched her. She's so gorgeous He thought. He stared at her for several minutes before Hermione turned to look at the doorway and saw Draco. She smiled as she stood up and brushed her pajamas off. Draco took a step towards her. "Hello." "How are you?" Hermione asked coming closer to Draco and putting her hands around hid neck. "Wonderful." Draco said sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her close. "And you?" "I'm very well." Hermion said before pressing her lips against his. Draco's stomach did a flip and he pressed her body against his. Hermione pulled away and Draco kissed her neck softly. They looked into each others eyes Hermione searching for the word to tell Draco how she felt, how his look peirced her heart. Draco raking his brain for a way to tell Hermione that he needed her, how he never wanted to lose her how he.. "I love you." He said softly brushing a stray strand of Hermione's chestnut hair away from her face. Hermione smiled. "You don't love me Draco." She said sadly. The two of them jumped as two figures crashed into the room. Hermione and Draco were so engrossed in each other they didn't notice two people standing in the doorway. Hermione and Draco threw eacch other from their arms. Draco pulled ou his wand and Hermione put her hands on her hips. "What the." Draco said looking angrily at the two figures. "Crabbe? Goyle?" He said frantically looking at Hermione. Hermione scowled. "Whart the HELL are you doing here?" She aske the two bullies through gritted teeth. "Pansy sent us!" Crabbe said his voice shaking in fear. "Yeah, she said to follow you and see wheres you were going to this late!" Goyle piped in. "And you did what she told you to do?" Draco said almost shouting. "Draco, please don't yell." Hermione said as calmly as she could. "Since when do you call him Draco?" Goyle asked confused then realization dawned on his face. "We saw'll what you were doing." Draco raised his wand at Goyle. Hermione put a hand on his arm. "Don't Ma- Draco, please don't." She whispered in hos ear. "Don't talk to Malfoy. You stupid mudblood!" Crabbe yelled. With that last statement Draco yelled a spell and Goyle leeped up and ran down the corridor back to his commonroom. "Damn it." Draco said rubbing head. The petrified Crabbe lieing at his feet. "Draco, there's nothing we can do about it now. Go back and see what Pansy knows." Hermione said trying not to cry. We've been caught She thought Bloody Hell what happens now? Draco looked at Hermione with soft eyes. "I got to go." He kissed her check and muttered a spell. He took one more look at Hermione then walked out of the door Crabbe floating behind him. 


	13. Faith and Fury

I'm on a roll! Pease Review! Please tell me what you think!!!  
  
Chapter 13 Faith and Fury  
  
Hermione had gathered up her things and ran from the room where so many bad things had taken place. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't even bare to lie awake in bed all night wondering what was going to happen. She ran away from the Gryfinddor common room as fast as she could.  
  
This isn't right She thought her feet pounding against the cold stone floor. I don't even really have a relationship with Draco. I shouldn't have to hide and sneek around at night so that noone knows my true feeliings for him She rounded a corner and flew past peeves who was snoring upside down in mid-air. Damn it why did things have to be so complicated. What am I kidding myself? His father is a death eater, I'm a mudblood. Nothing could have become of the relationship. Goddamn how could I have let myself get so far into this? How could I have lied to myself? Tears were now streaming down her face as she slowed her frantic run to a walk. But he said he loved me A small voice said in the back of her mind. Malfoys don't love. She shook her head as tears blurred her vision. People can change, just have faith. The small voice said again this time louder in her mind  
Hermiones father had always told Hermione that when she was frustrated, afraid, or mad. Just have faith. Hermione was now in full crying. She slumped against a wall and sunk down to the ground. She sat there for a long time just crying. What seemed like hours later she stopped and wiped the wet remnants of her tears from her face. Hermione sniffled and slowly got back up to her feet.  
She was going to trust in Draco and time. Maybe he would change his mind about his father and Voldermort. Hermione stoped. I never asked him about what he thought about. He-who-must-not-be-named! She thought in shock. He could have the dark mark! No, She thought shaking her head. I would have noticed it.. he would have told me.. Wouln't he? Hermione began to walk. If we do ever get a chance to be alone again I HAVE to ask him.  
She was exhausted. The emotional stress had piled up so high she felt like she couldn't breath. It took her hours to reach the coommon room. With out the strength to carry herself up the steps she fell on to a couch by the fire and immediately fell into a deep sleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Draqco ran as fast as he could to the dungeons. He took the steps in three leaps and the floating Crabbe behind him stopped as Draco came to a halt around the corner. "Chocolate.. Frog." he breathed to the Slytherin protrait. "What sir? I couldn't make that out."The old man in the portrait coughed. "CHOCOLATE FROG!" Draco yelled not caring if he woke everyone up in the castle. Draco had reached his common room only moments after Goyle had. Goyle was sitting fidgeting in a corner of the common room next to a cold-hearted Pansy. Her arm was streched out of an open window. Perched on her arm was a large black owl with a piece of parchment attached to its foot. "Snogging the mudblood girl, huh Draco?" Pansy said in her annoying high pitched voice. "Thought you held yourself up to higher standards?" Pansy screeched a laugh and Goyle tried to make a break for his room. Draco clenched his fists and the floating Crabbe gave a thunk as it hit the floor next to Malfoy "But without the help of your little friend." I would have never been able to convince your father of what you have done!" Pansy said coldly, jerking her head towards Goyle. "What have you done to Crabbe?" Pansy said looking at the frozen Crabbe with confusion. "The same thing I'm going to do to you if you don't bring that owl back inside." Draco said scowling at a giggling Pansy. "Drakkie, we mustn't forget that YOU were the one snogging a mud blood. Your father will be 10 times as mad as I was!" Pansy looked at Draco who was now shaking with anger. "But since I like you so much Draco." she looked at him seductively. "I won't tell your father if you forget the girl and come upstairs with me." Pansy cast a hopeful look at Draco, but he frowned in disgust.  
  
"I would never be with you Pansy." He spat at her crossing his arms over his chest. As he said those words malice overtook Pansy face and she let the bird fly. 


	14. Feeling Better

Hey guys I've got a lot of ideas for this story sooo Please review and tell me what you think!!! Thank You SeanLover1 and feyd0 for reviewing!!!  
  
Chapter 14 Feeling Better  
  
Hermione woke with a start as Crookshanks jumped unto her lap. She had fallen asleep on a deep red couch near the fire in the Gryfindoor common room.  
Hermione patted Crookshanks and sat up. She glanced at the windows before rubbing her eyes to see that it was still dark. The fire had burned itself out long before she woke, but there was still a faint glow of red embers.  
As Hermione stood she felt her body ache all over especially her feet. She made her way up the stairs silently followed by Crookshanks. She opened the door to her dorm and closed it softly behind herr after Crookshanks had entered. The only one who stirred was Senorita who opened one sleepy eye half way from her spot on Maggie's bed.  
Hermione turned down the covers and slid into her cool bed. Her muscles relaxed on the soft mattress and she sighed. Hermione gave one last look at her clock that read, 3:30. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione stirred in her sleep. The mid-morning sun was filtering in through her window unto her bed where she lay. She opened her eyes and stretched in her bed before rolling over. She glanced at her clock. The red lights illuminated the numbers, 10:23. Hermione looked around the room slowly. She could she the second years crowded around Hagrid's cabin for their Care of Magical Creatures class through her window and Senorita looking at her with her yellow eyes.  
Hermione could faintly remember Maggie waking her up and Hermione telling her she didn't feel well. It wasn't a lie Hermione thought as she swung her legs unto the cold floor. I really don't feel well. If I fell up to it maybe I'll make lunch. But Hermione highly doubted that.  
She peered down at her feet. They were sore from all of the frantic running she did late last night. They were filthy too, From pounding on the cold stone floor. I'd better take a bath before I do anything Hermione thought chuckling a little bit.  
She wrapped her arms around her waist and felt the warm satin of her nightgown. She made her way across the room to the bathroom, but stopped to look at herself in the mirror above her dresser. Her brown waves were in tangles and knots, still moist from her fallen tears. Her face was speckled with red blotches and her eyes were red and sore.  
Hermione smiled slightly at the sight of her sad reflection and opened the door to her bathroom. She closed the door behind her and inhaled the luxurious smell of cinnamon and vanilla. The room was just a little smaller than her dorm room and was enchanted to make the walls look like a wild meadow. It gave the effect that you were in a private spring on the prettiest day of spring. Hermione adjusted the silver knobs and slipped off her nightgown. She stepped into the water and instantly felt her muscles relax.  
An hour later Hermione got out of the bath feeling much better than she had. She put on her muggle clothes. Hermione had always felt more comfortable in her muggle clothes. They reminded her of her parents and her home. She slipped on a pair of faded jeans and a lavender long sleeve v neck shirt.  
Hermione peered at herself in the mirror. Her skin looked better and her eyes weren't red. Her hair was still a wet mess, but she didn't feel much like doing anything with it.  
She sat on her bed wondering what to do. She could make lunch if she left now, but she didn't want to go. I wonder what Draco's doing. She thought. Instantly she felt bad again. Her mind wandered to the past nights events. Hermione didn't want oto think about Draco now. She wanted to escape to forget.  
I still have some homework. ~*~*~*~*~~~***~~~***~*~*~*~*~~~***~~~***~*~*~*~*~~~***~~~**  
  
Draco sat at his table in the great hall. He scanned the Gyrfindoor table twice and the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables just incase. Where the hell is she? Draco wondered as the last of the students made their way to their table happily chatting with friends.  
Draco had been worrying about Hemione. She hadn't shown up in their potions class and they way she looked last night after they were caught. Draco shook his head he couldn't bare to think about it.  
As the food appeared on the long wooden tables of the great hall, Draco saw Harry Ron, and the new American, Maggie, exchange worried glances. Maggie got up from the table and was gone in a flash of purple robe.  
Draco had to get in touch with Hermione. Her had to warn her of what Pansy had done, but he couldn't very well march right into Gryfindoor Tower.  
Draco picked up a sandwich from one of the golden trays of food and was gone. ~~~***~~**~*~~~***~~**~*~~~***~~**~*~~~***~~**~*~~~***~~**~  
  
Hermione looked up as the doorknob turned and Maggie stepped into their dorm.  
"Hey girl!" Maggie said crossing over to wear Hermione sat. Hermione was seated at her Mahogany desk that was covered in Astrology charts and notes on a Unicorns growth rate. "You look a lot better! How do you feel?"  
Hermione smiled up at Maggie and tucked a strand of her damp brown hair behind one of her ears. "I do fell a lot better, but I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off."  
"I never thought I would see Hermione miss a class." Maggie said teasingly. "Well, Harry, Ron, and I have been worried. They'll be happy to know that you're alright." Hermione smiled at the thought of her best friends. "I brought you this." Maggie finished as she placed a sandwich on Hermione's desk.  
"Thanks!" Hermione said, her stomach grumbling. She didn't notice how hungry she was. "Tell Harry and Ron to take good notes in History of Magic, ok. I'll be needing to copy them."  
Maggie laughed as she waved goodbye and closed the door behind her. Hermione looked back down at her papers and shuffled through them again. I'm done, the only thing left to do is. Her thought's were interrupted by a large barn owl pounding its beak upon the window. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Draco leaned against the window frame of the owlery pleased with himself. If this doesn't work I'll have to ask Potter for his invisibility cloak Draco thought laughing at the very thought of asking anything from Potter except dropping dead.  
Draco looked over the room searching for the Malfoy owl Pansy had sent last night. Draco had purposely avoided breakfast to get away from the owl post, but he couldn't avoid it for long. Draco looked each wall up and down, but all he could see was the scuttle of owls and the constant down pou of hay.  
Draco turned around to leave, but was face to face with the pug-faced Pansy.  
"Sending love letters to the mud-blood, Drakkie?" Pansy asked playfully pushing his shoulder.  
"No." Draco said coldly while he shoved past her. "Telling Reeter Skeeter about the rumors that you and Crabbe are in an arranged marriage and will be tying the knot a week after school."  
Pansy looked dumbly at Draco pondering the remark. "You know," she said after she had finished thinking. "I could tell the whole school."  
"You won't." Draco said confidently as he made his way to the door.  
"And why not?" Pansy sad her anger truly showing as he face turned red and her fists tightened.  
"Lets put it this way." Draco said turning around. "You tell the whole school about what Goyle told you, and I'll tell the whole school about that cream you put on your face."  
Pansy gasped and grapped her face fearful of what Draco as going to say.  
"Yes the one you use to hide your natural skin." Draco stepped out of the owlery as he spoke the last words. "Covered in oozing purple boils." **~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Hermione opened her window and let the owl hop onto her arm. Hermione shuddered as the untrained school owl dug it's fingernails into her skin. She unattached the note from it's leg as quickly as possible and fed the owl a small piece of bread from her sandwich.  
After eating the bread the owl fluttered out the window leaving a pile of feathers on the floor.  
I'll clean it up later. Hermione thought as she picked up her letter. She recognized the scratchy handwriting on the envelope. Draco. Maybe I'll clean up the feathers now. Hermione thought as she scooped up the feathers and bread crumbs from the floor and flung them out the window. After she had finished her task, she went into the bathroom and washed her hands.  
She looked at the letter for a couple of moments and then ripped it open.  
  
Hermione-  
  
How are you? I'm worried about you. Please meet me on the Qutiich Pitch tonight at mid-night. -Draco  
  
Hermione sighed as she bit into her sandwich and read the not over again. Tonight at mid-night.  
  
A/N: Whew! That was a hard chapter!! Anyways if you like, If you don't like, please review and tell me what you think!! It helps a lot and I'll be able to write faster with your input!! Thanks!! 


	15. The letter

I'm on a roll again!!! LOL anyways. Please review it helps me sooooooo much and I love to hear what my readers have to say about the story good or bad!! Thanks Love WaterGoddess!  
  
Attn: I'm thinking about changing my name because of the new username deal that no two people can hev the same username mine got changed to WaterGoddess2 and I don't like it much. So keep in mind the author name may change I'll let you know the new name if I change mine!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter!! (Duh)  
  
Chapter 15 The Letter  
  
Draco sat in the back of his charms class thinking. He wasn't at all interested in Professor Flitwick's charm that would set things on fire. Draco's mind was on other things.  
  
Draco thought of what his father would say and do, but more importantly, what Hermione would say and do. He kept wondering why she didn't say 'I love you' back. Why she had said that he didn't love her. She didn't say it in an accusing matter, just as if their love for one and other was an illusion to the both of them.  
  
Draco couldn't think much more about it because his notes were set ablaze by a clumsy Ravenclaw girl.  
  
"Oh Bloody.." Draco cried in frustration as he attempted to stomp out the blaze. Pansy in her nearby seat was laughing at the sight.  
  
"Having a little trouble are we Mr. Malfoy?" She said mockingly. "Or do you need your little mud-"  
  
Draco shot Pansy an ice cold warning glare before raising his hand. Pansy was silenced and returned to her work.  
  
"Professor Flitwick?" Draco called catching the short man's attention. The proffessor nodded his head. "Draco?"  
  
"Professor, may I please go to the bathroom to try and sort out this mess?" He asked raising his still smoking papers for the professor to see.  
  
"This class is almost over Mr. Malfoy." Professor Flitwick said as he glanced over to see the clumsy Ravenclaw boy set a girl's robes on fire. "You are excused for the rest of class."  
  
Draco thanked the Professor as the short man ran over to assist the girl whose robes were ablaze.  
  
Draco walked out of the noisy charms class into the empty hallway. There's nothing I can do to make you useful again. Draco thought glancing at his burned charms notes and tossing them into a nearby wastebasket.  
  
Draco made his way down two flights of stairs to the dungeons and stood in front of the portrait hole.  
  
"Chocolate Frog" Draco said loudly to make sure he wouldn't have to repeat the password as he had done the night before. The portrait swung open before him and he climbed into the dark Slytherin common room. He walked up the steps to his dorm and opened the door. As he made his way to his bed he could see the sleek, dark Malfoy family owl perched on the head board and a small envelope lying on his pillow.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hermione didn't feel like going down to dinner. She still didn't want to be around anyone, but her bestfriends. Harry, Ron, and Maggie had managed to get a few trays of food from the kitchen and bring them up to the Gryfindoor common room. Her three friends had also managed to sneak up four golden plates for their use.  
  
"And today in Transfiguration," Ron said in between bites of his slice of roasted turkey. "McGonagal turned Lavender into a toad!" Ron couldn't continue due to his fits of laughter.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said picking up the story as he swallowed the last of his potato. "McGonagal said she was talking to much!" Harry, too, went into fits of laughter.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile. McGonagal always did have a short fuse when it came to Lavender.  
  
They were all gathered around the fire sitting on the ground. Their food set out in the middle of the circle they had formed. Hermione was sitting closest to the fire, the warm air heating her back. Ron sat to her left and Harry and Maggie to her right.   
  
"Anything else interesting happen?" Hermione asked reaching for another roll.  
  
"Not really." Maggie answered, passing the rolls to Hermione. "I did take notes for you in History of Magic." Maggie peered up at Harry. "This one fell asleep." She added nudging Harry with her arm as she ate a spoonful of corn.  
  
Harry sat up right and looked at Hermione. "I did." He said sheepishly.  
  
Hermione and Ron laughed as Harry turned a bit red and glanced at Maggie.  
  
"She didn't help much by letting Ron stick that sign on my back and letting me out of class with it on. Seamus kicked me!" Harry said smiling at Maggie. "It didn't hurt though."  
  
Maggie and Harry smiled at each other and Ron and Hermione laughed. Hermione was so happy to be around her friends.  
  
Draco swiped the latter from his bed. The curvy, neat marks on the front were Draco's father's letters. Draco ripped open the letter, took a deep breath, and read the letter.  
  
Draco-  
  
Pansy has informed me of your little fling with the mudblood. She sent Crabbe and Goyle after you. I am very disappointed. You are to become a death eater and you are heir of the Malfoy line. How can you even think of fraternizing with a mudblood? A Gryfindoor, and friend of Potter at that?  
  
Your mother and I are very displeased. When you arrive home we will be sure to put the sense back into you, by any means possible.  
  
If so much as speak a word to this girl that isn't full of disgust I will kill her. I will not have her ruining the Malfoy line and your chance of being second in command to the dark lord.  
  
Remember your place and what I have told you.. I will find out if you have disobeyed me.  
  
Draco's jaw clenched as he folded the letter back up and set it ablaze with the same charm that ruined his notes.  
  
Draco walked to the window and peered out at the quittich pitch.  
  
What am I going to tell Hermione? 


	16. The Last Night

Hey guys!!! Thanks sooo much to all of you that reviewed I love ya!!! Thank You: piper17 WOW!! Your soo nice!! That's a good idea I'll keep it in mind! Kura52 thanks!! U flatter me!! LOL ttyl RebelRikki Thanks!! That means a lot to me!! Please keep reviewing!  
  
Chapter 16 The Last Night  
  
Hermione slipped quietly out of her dorm and down the steps into the dark common room. She still had her muggle clothes on, but she had slipped one of her black Gryfindoor school robes over them.  
Hermione crept out of the portrait hole and down the hallway to the steps. She hesitated for a minute wondering if she should show up.  
Maybe Pansy is trying to lure me out at night. Hermione thought while she wrapped her robe tighter around her to fight the evening chill. No, She answered for herself. Pansy wouldn't have written that Draco was worried.  
Hermione walked slowly down the steps, avoiding the false one. She didn't want to attract any prefects or Peeves. Hermione had never ventured this far away from her common room at night before, with out the cover of Harry's invisibility cloak.  
Hermione opened the heavy wooden doors that led to the grounds. She gave a great sigh and stepped out into the cold night.  
  
Draco was sitting on one of the many benches that surrounded the quittich field. It was used for quittich players who were taken out, or not yet put into the game.  
Draco sighed and threw his gaze up at the night sky. It was a deep, royal, blue that was be speckled with tiny, glowing, stars. Draco had always found comfort in the stars. With him not being able to sleep, most evenings he was up in the astrology tower stargazing until sunrise. Draco couldn't look at stars tonight, he much more important things to do.  
Draco shuddered as the chilly night breeze streamed through the trees. Draco knew his father had meant everything in his letter. He would kill Hermione, but Draco wouldn't let that happen. He would have to hurt her so badly, that Hermione would hate him more than ever. Draco was going to bring the old Malfoy back.  
It's the only way. He thought. I can't let Hermione live her life fearing for her life. Its not fair to her. She deserves much better.  
Draco turned as Hermione crept closer.  
  
Hermione did her best not to look worried, but her face betayed her. She smiled at Draco as she drew nearer. For an instant she could have sworn that Draco's features had been flooded with hate and anger, but it was just a flicker.  
Draco put his arms around you. "Are you alright?" He whispered soothingly in her ear.  
Hermione put her head on Draco's chest and relaxed into his arms. "Yes."  
  
Draco had it all planned out in his mind. He was going to make it quick so that he wouldn't have to linger long, then let her sulk of to her friends and tell them how he was just as much of a jerk as they all thought he was.  
But when Hermione looked at Draco, her large cinnamon eyes pleading for his love, he couldn't turn away.  
Not tonight Draco thought as he and Hermione walked hand in hand to the birch tree by the lake. Just one more night.  
  
Hermione lay on the ground leaning against the birch tree, wrapped in Draco's arms. He had one arm around her back and the other one reached across his body and lay on her thigh. Hermione was snuggled against his chest fighting from the cold.  
They had stayed like this, cradled in each others arms, for hours. Hermione was playing with the ring on Draco's hand that rested on her thigh, as he gazed up sadly at the stars.  
Hermione slipped off Draco's ring and took a closer look. It was silver with a black background where the stone should be, but instead of a stone there was a fancy curve D. A long silver snake with emerald green eyes, was winding in and out of the D.  
Hermione slipped it on her fingers and was surprised when it fight perfectly on her ring finger. Draco was watching her.  
"Don't worry your fingers aren't as big as mine." He said with a laugh as took Hermione's hand. "It's bewitched. IT will fit any finger it's put on."  
Hermione and Draco peered at the ring on her finger. "Any finger?" Hermione asked.  
"Well," He said turning his eyes from the ring to Hermione. "I have to love them."  
  
Hermione had shivers down her spine as he said those words.  
He said it again Hermione thought as she looked Draco in the eye. He said he loved me.  
Draco kissed Hermione softly then tore away.  
"I have to go," Hermione said while she unwrapped herself from Draco's arms. "I need to get at least four hours of sleep."  
Draco stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist. Hermione slipped the ring off her fingers.  
"Hermione, keep it." Draco said softly and Hermione slipped the ring back on her finger. "Just remember I love you."  
  
Hermione departed and Draco watched her walk up to the doors across the moonlit grounds.  
Tears welled in his eyes, but Malfoy's don't cry.  
He sadly turned to look at her once more and thought. That was my last night with Hermione Granger. 


	17. Giving up the Game

Hey guys my motivation for writing soo much is that my school starts in a month and I want to finish both of my stories before school starts!! Thanks to all that reviewed keep it commin PLEASE  
  
Chapter 17 Giving up the Game  
  
Hermione was once again lying in her bed waiting for Maggie to fall asleep, so she could sneak out to the grounds to be with Draco. Hermione glanced at her clock it was quarter til 12. She rolled over and glanced out the window and yawned. Hermione was extremely exhausted.  
I'll just close my eyes for a minute. She thought sleepily. Just for a minute.  
Hermione awoke 20 minutes later. She shot upright in bed and glanced at the clock. Its glowing red numbers shone 12:10.  
Great Hermione thought as she slowly and quietly got out of bed and reached for her robes. Draco will be wondering where I am.  
Hermione peered over at Maggie's bed. It was empty. Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she sucked in air.  
Oh God Hermione thought then saw that the light in the bathroom was on. She gave a sigh of relief. Well, shes probably so sleepy she won't notice I'm gone and if she does Hermione reasoned with herself. I'll tell her that I was down in the common room doing homework or something.  
Hermione knew it was a lame excuse, but she wanted, needed to see Draco. Hermione silently made her way towards Harry's dorm. She wasn't going to risk going out tonight without the cover of his invisibility cloak. No way!  
Hermione climbed up the stone steps and edged her way into the boy's dorm. Ron was sprawled upon the bed on his stomach snoring loudly. Hermione could help but give a snort of laughter. She immediately silenced herself because he stirred in his sleep. Hermione walked silently over to Harry's trunk that lay at the foot of his bed.  
Where's Harry? Hermione thought as she dug through his trunk. Harry's bed was empty.  
Hermione didn't give anymore thought to it. She threw the cloak over her head and was gone. **~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*  
  
Draco sat on the same bench he had the night before and stared up at the same set of stars.  
Tonights the night. He thought. Old Draco is back. With that thought Draco turned to see Hermione pull off Harry's invisibility cloak and walk towards him.  
Draco shuddered, he didn't think he was going to be able to carry through with his plans.  
Don't screw around. He told himself. Your doing this for her.  
Draco returned Hermione's loving gaze, with one that was full of hatred.  
"Nice to see you've arrived Mudbllod." Draco said surprised at his own icy voice. Hermione looked confused.  
"W-W-what did you call me?" She asked trying to stay calm.  
"I called you a Mudblood, seeing as that's what you are." Draco said. He thought he was going to sry when he saw Hermione's pained look.  
"Draco?" She said frantically. "What's wrong?" Draco wanted to reach out and hold her. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be ok and kiss her lips.  
This is the way it has to be. He told himself firmly.  
"I got tired of playing with you." Dracosnarled.  
Realization dawned on Hermione's face and her eyes filled with tears. "That was it." She said softly. "I was just a game."  
Draco gave her a slight smile. "Correct Granger. It was quite fun."  
Hermione turned from sad to angry. "I hate you!" She screamed. "I hate you so much! I never want to see you in my life. I wish that you would drop off the earth and never come back!"  
Draco was stung by her words, but his face did not show it. Hermione did not cry she brought her yells down to a blood chilling tone.  
"If you so much as look at me I will not hesitate to send you to oblivion. Even there your rich, sniveling father can't save you."  
And with that she was gone.  
Draco watched her run up the steps and into the building. His heart ached for him to go after her, but he new it was done, there was no going back. It was much harder than he had imagined. He didn't think it would hurt him soo much seeing her pain.  
He truly did love her.  
Draco chuckled sadly as he looked up at the stars once more.  
It's funny, Draco thought. The best way to miss someone is when there right next to you. You see them all the time, you hear them all the time, you can reach out for them all the time, but you can't have them. 


	18. The Library

Hey I'm on a roll! REVIEW PLEASE  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!  
  
Chapter 18 The Library  
  
Hermione had the invisibility cloak in her hands, but she didn't put it on. She didn't care if anyone saw her, she didn't even car if she got kicked out of Hogwarts that very moment.  
That would solve a lot of my problems Hermione thought with a chuckle as she ran blindly down the corridor.  
She was running frantically again. Just as she had the night she and Draco were caught by Crabbe and Goyle. This time one thing was different.  
She knew her life had ended. Her world had come crashing down.  
FAITH? her mind screamed FAITH? Look where it got me. A broken heart, broken life, broken everything.  
Hermione's pace was quickening, she didn't know or care where she was going. She just needed to get away. Find something, anything that would fill the gaping hole inside.  
Tears were falling down her face now, tumbling from her cheeks down to her robes. She didn't wipe them, it was no use. Her cheeks would just get wet again. She flew past Peeves who was once again sleeping upside down.  
She wanted to get away from Draco. He's probably walking into the castle right now. She thought angrily. Head up high, prancing around like the king of everything. Gloating to his fellow Slytherins about the fool I was. Hermione's tears blurred her visions and she suddenly came to a stop. She wiped her eyes with her hands and looked up to see the Hogwarts Library. Her feet had found their way to the only place she ever felt truly at home. Hermione sighed and decided that she wouldn't be able to sleep. She pushed open the door and instead of finding the Hogwarts a History she had been thinking of she found an udder surprise. Maggie and Harry were standing in the middle of the room, arms wrapped around each other, kissing.  
  
A/N: Sorry such a short chapter!! Drop a note just click the little box below and Review! 


	19. After this Life

HEY HEY HEY review please chack ya lata Water Goddess  
  
Chapter 19 After this Life  
  
Hermione stood in shock rooted to the ground. Harry and Maggie two of her three best friend were together and they haddn't told her. Tears began to well up in her eyes again.  
Maggie broke away from Harry and turned to see Hermione. Maggie shrieked and pushed away from Harry, looking just as shocked as Hermione had. Harry looked to see what Maggie had shrieked because of. Harry turned seven shaded of pink and then settled into a tomato red.  
"Hermione!" Maggie gasped both from surprise and the looks of her. Hermione's cheeks were red and the trails of her tears could still be seen. Her robes where soaked with sweat and tears. Her hair was a bushy mess. "Dear God! What's wrong?" Maggie asked concerned. She ran over to Hermione forgetting that she and Harry had just been walked in on.  
"Well," Hermione said sadly. "What are you guys doing here?"  
Maggie bit her lip and turned towards the still red Harry who shook his head and looked at the floor.  
"Harry and I have been meeting like this, basically ever since Professor Myers gave us that project." Maggie explained patting Hermione on her pat soothingly.  
"Why couldn't you tell me?" Hermione asked. She wasn't mad at them she was more mad at herself.  
"Well," Maggie said slowly. "I wasn't completely truthful with you when I told you that I wasn't immortal."  
Hermione looked up at her in awe. "So you are immortal?"  
Maggie shook her head. "No, No. Im.. I'm.. sort of. being considered I guess." Maggie explained leading Hermione to an over stuffed couch.  
"What?" Hermione asked as she let Maggie lead her.  
"I can become one, if the gods think I am fit." Maggie answered as she sat upon the couch.  
"When will you know?" Hermione asked curiously s she sat down.  
"At the end of my life." Maggie said solemnly.  
"What does this have to do with you and Harry dating?" Hermione said crossly getting back to the subject.  
"Dumbledore told her that to fall in love with someone mortal would be dumb, because they wouldn't beable to be with her if she was to become immortal." Harry said walking over to them. He smiled at Maggie and she smiled back.  
They're in love Hermione thought sadly.  
If Hermione had not been so caught up with her and Draco, she would have seen it. She did remember seeing Harry and Maggie hold hands one day after Muggle Studies. Hermione had thought nothing of it, she was so caught up in meetin Draco that night.  
Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears once again. She had missed so much in these past weeks. Her friends had fallen in love and she haden't even noticed.  
Hermione began to sob softly.  
"Mione," Harry said taking a seat next to her. "Don't cry. What's wrong?"  
"Hun," Maggie said soothingly. "I know you've been sneaking out."  
Hermione turned to look at Maggie, her blue-green eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Her American accent was wearing off.  
"I went out to meet Harry after you left," Maggie finished. "And made it back before you had."  
Hermione sighed. "I was with Draco Malfoy."  
"What?" cried Harry angrily. "What did he do to you? When I tell Ron- "  
"You will not tell Ron." Hermione said firmly. "He doesn't need to know. It would make things worse."  
Harry looked as if he was going to protest, but the combination of Hermione and Maggie's looks made him agree. "Fine"  
"He tricked me into thinking I was in love with him." Hermione said more tears coming down now."  
"Oh Hermione." Maggie said, her voice full of sorrow. Maggie pulled Hermione into a hug.  
Hermione told her two friends the whole story, about how she had fallen for him, snuck out to meet him, when that got caught, and his true intentions.  
"That jerk!" Maggie said after thay had gotten back to their dorms. "He doesn't deserve you Hermione!"  
Hermione smiled and tried to believe it was truly over between Draco and her, but instead she cried herself to sleep. 


	20. Happiness

Thank You to all who reviewed!! I love you!! LOL anyways please review!  
  
Dfg0- OMG thanks sooo much! That means alot to me!! Sweet-77-thang- LOL Thanks!! I'll get back to writing  
  
Chapter 20 Happiness  
  
Months had passed since Draco had broken Hermione's heart and left her world shattered. First, Hermione was sad all the time .The littlest things got to her, being out my the lake under the birch tree, watching a quittich game, or even being awake at mid-night.  
Then, Hermione was angry. She yelled at everyone, once even a first year who left a chocolate frog wrapper on a chair in the Gryfindoor common room. When ever she saw Draco, she felt as if she was going to jump on his back and pound him to the floor.  
Now, however, Hermione's emotions had calmed, she wasn't mad or even sad, just disappointed. In herself for letting Draco manipulate her, and Draco himself, for being such a dork. The memories of them being together didn't make her long to be with Draco or even want to pound him. They had become a tainted part of her life, which Hermione looked back on as a learning experience. Never trust your enemies.  
Harry and Maggie had been there for her through all of it. They would keep Hermione from crying when Draco would walk towards them. Draco had never looked at Hermione since that night. He walked calmly past eyes forward. Harry and Maggie also held Hermione back to prevent her from sending Draco out the window as a white ferret. Maggie was the most comforting being a girl in all. Hermione liked talking to her about things. Maggie was always supportive telling Hermione to forget Draco, that he was just a jerk, but Hermione couldn't.  
Ron was still oblivious to the fact that anything had happened between Hermione and Draco. He just took Hermione's severe moods as I sign that her grades weren't up to her standards. He was understanding though, as understanding as Ron gets.  
Halloween had past and the only contact she had had with Draco was to tell him to study for their project by himself, because there was no way she even wanted to be in the same room as him.  
Hermione opened her eyes and breathed deeply. She heard Maggie climb down the stairs. Hermione rolled over and tried to sleep, but Draco kept crawling into her mind. Hermione sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She peered around the dark dorm. She had finished all her homework and she had written to her parents.  
Hermione slowly climbed out of her bed and crossed the cool wood floor to the window. She unlatched the brass lock and opened the window as wide as it would go. Hermione sat on the stone window sill and let the cool November air flow past her. She closed her eyes and sighed.  
Why can't life be simple? She asked herself as her brown hair flew from her shoulders.  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked down at the empty grounds. She felt a pang of sadness in her stomach. This was the only time she was sad anymore. When Maggie snuck out to meet Harry, Hermione was reminded that she had no one to sneak of too.  
I'm not going to cry. Hermione told herself. I've cried enough for him already.  
Despite her commands to herself, a solitary tear feel from her eyes, down her cheek and landed on the windowsill. __~___~___~___~___~___~___~___~___~___~____~____~____~___~___~___~___~  
  
Draco opened his book again. He had read the same passage over and over about three times now. He was trying to complete his research for the Defense Against the Dark Arts project he and Hermione were assigned.  
Hermione. Draco thought dreamily. He shook his head and returned to his book.  
  
Ths Fides spell isn't complicated it's self, but the counter spell is very difficult. You have to say the words 'Fides Adesse' while moving your wand in the same manner as shown in the diagram below. To deflect the spell you must consentrate on the person trying to cast the spel on you and say the word 'finnis verits'. For more information on the counter spell turn to page 115.  
  
Draco shook his head. This spell was more complicated than Hermione had said it would be.  
Hermione. Draco thought lovingly. Not a day had gone by where Draco had not thought of Hermione. He couldn't bare the way she looked at him, tears in her eyes or her face full of pure hate.  
Draco daydreamed about meeting her under the birch tree by the lake, or in the room that was covered in bookshelves. His daydream always ended in the vision of Hermione laughing with her friends.  
She's better off now. Draco thought sadly as he returned to his book. She's happy, happier than she would ever have been with me. 


	21. The Ring

Here ya go PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Chapter 21 The Ring  
  
Hermione had fallen asleep before Maggie had snuck back into the dorm the night before. It was Saturday morning, but Hermione didn't sleep in that long. She woke up at eight. Sun streaming in threw the windows illuminating the dorm.  
Hermione stayed in bed for a long time, thinking and enjoying the serenity of the early morning peace. At eight thirty Hermione went into the bathroom and emerged with wet hair an hour later.  
Maggie stirred in her sleep and opened a sleepy eye.  
"Morning!" Maggie said cheerfully as she patted Senorita on her head.  
"Morning!" Hermione said as she rummaged through her trunk. "Which should I wear?" She asked holding up two sweaters, one that was a deep red and the other a light sage green.  
Maggie sat up in bed and examined them with squinty eyes. A disgruntled Senorita jumped from the bed and settled on the floor next to Crookshanks.  
"The red one, it goes the best with your skin." Maggie answered while she fell back into the bed. "Hermione?"  
"Yes?" Hermione answered as she took out a pair of jeans from her trunk.  
"When did you get that ring?" Maggie asked from her bed.  
Hermione turned to look at Maggie in surprise. She held up her hand and gazed at Draco's ring that was still on her ring finger.  
I totally forgot about it!! Hermione's mind screamed. Take it off! Take it off!!  
Hermione's mind was telling her to take off the ring and fling it out the window, but she couldn't. She just stood there in her bathrobe staring dumbstruck at her hand.  
"Mione?" Maggie said sitting up. "Mione?!?!"  
Maggie climbed out of bed and walked over to Hermione. She stood next to her and gazed at the ring on her finger.  
"D? D!" Maggie said softly as she realized whose it was.  
Hermione finally got a hold of herself. "It's Draco's. He fed me some bull crock story about how it would only fit the person he loves." Hermione smiled sadly. "But that's not me." Hermione slid the ring off her finger and dropped in her trunk. It hit the bottom with a ping. She sighed as she walked into the bathroom.  
OH MY GOD Maggie thought as she stared into the trunk her face lit up.  
"Hermione?" Maggie called not breaking eye contact with the trunk.  
"Yeah?" Hermione answered from behind the bathroom door.  
"Did you see the ring on Draco's hand, before you put it on your hand?" Maggie asked still staring at the trunk.  
"Well, yeah I guess.."  
Maggie didn't wait to her what else Hermione had to say. She grabbed her school robe and was gone. 


	22. The Truth

Thanks again to those of you that reviewed!! I love ya!! Please review my story it helps sooooooooooo much!!! The more reviews I have the faster I write!!!  
  
Megan0 --- OMG thank you!! I'm flattered!  
  
Chapter 22 The Truth  
  
Maggie had just finished pulling her Gryfindoor school robe over herwhen she reached Harry's dorm. Harry and Ron were bothstill sleepy soundly.  
"Harry!" Maggie said franticallt as she shoke him awake. "Harry Potter!!"  
Harry shot up right and looked at Maggie. "Bloody Hell, Maggie! It's 9:40 in the morning! You do know today is Saturday!" He said as angrily as he could muster.  
"Harry," Maggie said ignoring his remark. "Where is that map, with the moving dots that tell where people are?"  
Harry looked confused. He fell back unto his bed.  
"Damit, Harry Potter!!," Maggie creied angrily as she tried to shake Harry back awake. "The one that you used so you know where people are, that one time we had to sneak to the library, and Snape was in the same hall?" Harry didn't move and Maggie continued to shake him. "Remember we had to hide in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and she-"  
Harry sat back up quickly and put a hand to Maggie's mouth. "Please don't remind me!" He said as his cheeks flushed. "The map is in my trunk."  
Maggie didn't have time to thank him, but she shot him a triumphant smile before ducked out of the dorm, the map tucked safely in her robes.  
"What in the name of Merlin was that all about?" Ron asked as he rolled over his red hair a mess on top of his head.  
Harry shrugged and pulled the covers back up to his shoulders. -----------*--------------*--------------*-------------*-----------------*-- --------------*-------------  
  
Maggie was already out of the portrait hole and down the hallway in a secluded corner of the school, before she pulled out Harry's map.  
"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Maggie whispered and the blank sheet of paper instantly was covered in moving dots.  
"McGonagal, Filch, Mrs. Norris, Peeves," Maggie said to herself as her eyes searched the parchment. "MALFOY!"  
A dark green dot was moving slowly up the steps toward the owlery. Maggie tucked the map back into her robes and was off.  
Draco had already made it to the owlery, sent his letter and was on his way down the steps before Maggie caught up to him.  
"McDonald," Draco said as he brushed past her continuing down the steps.  
"Mafoy stop!" Maggie said panting. She bent over to catch her breath.  
"I don't have the time." Draco said coolly as he took another step.  
"Please! Stop being a jerk for one minute so I can talk to you." Maggie panted.  
"Draco didn't even look up.  
"I know you're in love with Hermione!" Maggie called using the last of her air. She sat on the ground leaning against the wall.  
Draco whirled around his face frantically searching the halls to see if anyone else was around. He walked back up the stairs quickly and pulled Maggie to her feet. She had almost caught her breathe by the time they reached the owlery.  
"What did you say?" Draco asked quietly even though they were they only ones up at the time, much less the only ones in the owlery.  
Maggie took a breath. "You're in love with Hermione." 


	23. Promise

OK I've revised and edited soo these chapters should be somewhat better! Sorry about the spelling!! Here we go again PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter 23 Promise  
  
Draco looked at Maggie with complete surprise.  
  
"And don't try to tell me your not in love with her. She's still got the ring." Maggie smiled then wiped it from her face.  
  
Draco didn't say anything. HE turned to look out the window, there was no way to cover this mistake.  
  
Maggie suddenly got angry. "Don't have anything to say?" She walked over to Draco. "So why did you break her heart? Think you were to good for her, is that why?"  
  
Draco was struck of guard.  
  
"Hmm? Didn't want a girl from muggle parents to ruin the family name, even though you love her?" Maggie was out of control. Her frustration from her relationship with Harry was vented through yelling at Malfoy. She and Harry couldn't be together, she knew that, she wasn't going to let some ignorant boy ruin his chances at true love.  
  
"I don't think that." Draco said softly still looking out the window.  
  
Maggie hadn't heard. "God, some people can be so thick! Why can't you just admit that you love her?"  
  
Draco turned around his face red with anger, but his eyes reflecting pain. "I do love her!" He snarled. "But it's more complicated than that."  
  
Maggie crossed her arms over her chest. "Try me."  
  
Draco met her gaze. "My father has my life planned out for me. He has already met with the Dark Lord and arranged my initiation. When he found out about Hermione and me.." Draco suddenly looked sad. "He threatened to kill her."  
  
Maggie suddenly became quiet.  
  
"I can't make Hermione live like that, in constant fear of my father. She doesn't deserve to live in my horrid world. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened."  
  
Maggie was quiet for a moment and Draco turned to face the window again.  
  
"But Malfoy," Maggie said walking over to join him at the window, "she loves you, with or without your horrid world. You absolutely crushed her when you told her that she was just a game."  
  
Draco didn't look at Maggie.  
  
"She needs to know."  
  
"And have my father kill her?" Draco replied more coldly than he intended.  
  
"He won't lay a hand on her." Maggie said not noticing the coldness in Draco's voice. "She's protected here and has so many friends. Plus, you're not going to let your father push you around for the rest of your life. Tell him you want to live your own life."  
  
Draco grew angry as Maggie spoke. "I would expect you of all people to understand my circumstances." Draco spat as he met Maggie's eyes. "Your mother being a guardian of the lake and you being up for immortality at the end of your life." Maggie looked taken aback. "My father told me about you before I got to school." Draco explained. "What have you told your mother?"  
  
Maggie looked absolutely furious. "It is my business what I tell my mother!" Maggie clenched her fists. "Everyone has a father Malfoy, but not everyone is half immortal. I could serve my family by being a goddess, or I could choose to limit my time and live a useless life. Regardless of what I want I have to choose the selfless path. My future is set, whether I like it or not. You however are going to let some power hungry man steal your future."  
  
Maggie was on the verge of tears. "You tell Hermione or I will my self!" And with that she was gone. 


	24. Gone

Hey Hey Hey I'm back again!!  
  
Ok, FantasyIsMyLife1, Maggie's mom is immortal and her dad is a mortal muggle. So that makes Maggie not completely immortal, she can still die. But the gods told her that as soon as her mortal life is up (when she dies) that if they feel she is good enough to be a goddess, they'll give her a choice. She can either become an immortal Goddess or she can return to the mortal world as, well, a mortal. Thanks very much for your review!!  
  
Xi parker xi --- ThankYou sooo much!! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Yeah, I know I've been kind of neglecting Ron, but that will come into play later in the story! I'm a lazy person (What can I say?) LOL I don't like to use spell check I'm so lazy, but I promise I'll try to this time!! Thanks soo much!!  
  
Guys PLEASE keep the reviews commin!  
  
Chapter 24 Gone  
  
Time was passing slowly for Draco. It was nearly Christmas, and the school was all decked out from the Christmas Trees in the great hall, to the holly around the mirrors in the water closets.  
  
Maggie's words kept turning over and over in Draco's mind. He wanted to tell his father to push off as Maggie had told him to do, but he was afraid. Afraid of what his father would do to him, and what his father would do to Hermione.  
  
Draco was sure Maggie knew what she was talking about. It sounded as if her situation was much worse. It sounded as if she didn't want to be a goddess, like she just wanted to have a normal mortal life, but something was stopping her.  
  
Draco couldn't be sure, but he had taken her words to heart. He was going to tell Hermione the truth, she deserved to know, but a voice in the back of his head was edging him not to tell her.  
  
Draco was still dwelling on these thoughts as he entered the great hall late for breakfast. His heart gave a leap when he saw Hermione at her table. The morning light shining through the windows made her glow. She looked stunning in her everyday school robes and her hair in a simple, yet beautiful braid. Draco was breathless, but his eyes fell upon Maggie who gave him a knowing look.  
  
That girl is going to be the death of me. Draco thought irritably as he sat down next to Crabbe.  
  
"Why are you late Drakkie?" Pansy asked in her shrill voice. She was wearing a purple robe and way too much red lipstick.  
  
Draco ignored Pansy's question and searched the windows as the morning post arrived.  
  
The large black Malfoy owl landed on top of the biscuits and gave its outstretched foot to Draco. Draco pulled off the parchment attached to the owl's foot and glanced at it. It was from his father. Lately, his father had taken to keeping up with Draco much more than he had ever done before. He got a letter every morning from him and was expected to send an owl back, so that it would arrive at Malfoy manor before dinner.  
  
Draco grabbed a piece of bacon and left the hall for the owlery. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione searched the ceiling and gave an aggravated sigh.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked in between spoonfuls of eggs. Ron was sitting next to her and Maggie and Harry opposite her. They sat this way for almost every meal.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry made fun of a Hufflepuff seventh year who had pestered Myrtle so badly that he was found with his legs stuck in a toilet. Maggie was laughing hysterically.  
  
"I'm looking for my owl that's supposed to deliver the Dailey Prophet." Hermione said trying hard not to yell at Harry. She was in a bad mood ever since Harry mentioned that their Defense Against the Dark Art's Project was due tomorrow. Hermione did not want anything to do with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I'm going to go send an owl to the Prophet to tell them that I still have a half a year subscription!" Hermione growled before leaving the table. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco was finishing addressing the letter to his father when Hermione entered the owlery. His father had just written to tell him that he was glad to here that he had received top marks in Potions. Draco had written back that he was going to move his grade up in Defense Against the Dark Arts as soon as he turned in his project. He didn't tell his father that his partner for the project was Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione and Draco met each other's gaze and there was an awkward silence between them.  
  
Hermione came to her senses and gave Draco a stiff nod.  
  
She still hates me.. Draco thought as he nodded back and then turned back to his owl. Draco acted like he had trouble tying the parchment back onto the owl. He could here the scratch of Hermione's quill upon her parchment.  
  
I've got to tell her. Draco's mind cried at him, but he just continued to pretend to tie the parchment to the owl's foot.  
  
It wasn't until the owl gave a screech of impatience and pecked Draco hardly on his hand, that Draco finally tied the letter to the owl and sent him off. Draco gathered his strength.  
  
"Hermione?" He said as he turned around, but she had already gone. 


	25. Still

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW love Water Goddess  
  
Chapter 25 Still  
  
Hermione flipped through her notes for about the fifth time that morning. She was more nervous than she had ever been that year. Visions of spilling out her inner most thoughts about Draco Malfoy to the entire class, due to her useless try to deflect his Fides Spell flashed through her mind. She and Ron where sitting at a desk in the back of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Maggie and Harry where standing in a cleared area in the front of the class.  
  
Red sparks flew from Harry's wand and engulfed Maggie as he cast his spell on her. Maggie gave a gasp as two extra arms grew from her sides. She fixed her eyes on Harry and shouted.  
  
"Achetypus!" Her extra arms gave off smoke and fell as ashes to the floor of the classroom.  
  
Professor Myers nodded his approval as Maggie began to cast the spell on Harry.  
  
What if I can't deflect Draco's spell? Hermione thought frightful as she glanced down at the blond headed Slytherin.  
  
What if he can't deflect mine? She added as she wiped her sweaty palms on her robes.  
  
Maggie and Harry had finished their presentation and swept up the ashes they had sprinkled all over the floor, before handed their reports on their spell to Professor Myers.  
  
Two Slytherins walked up to the front of the class. One was a girl much shorter than Hermione who looked as if she was in desperate need of a shower. Her thin brown hair tucked messily behind her ears. The other was a boy who was much more awkward looking than Ron. Every few seconds, his head gave a twitch to clear his sandy hair from his eyes. The two students raised their wands and began their presentation. Hermione couldn't bear to watch. She turned her head back in their direction after hearing Professor Myers claps of approval.  
  
Oh God we're next. Hermione thought while she cast her eyes towards Draco again. Please Please Please don't mess up! Her mind shrieked as the two Slytherins handed in their reports and sat back down. Draco rose and gave a quick glance at Hermione before wlking slowly to the front of the class.  
  
Maggie gave Hermione a supportive grin before pushing her out of her chair and nudging her towards the front of the class.  
  
"It's not so bad." Hermione heard Harry whisper to her before she walked towards Draco.  
  
"You cast your spell on me first." Whispered Draco as Hermione walked by him and a chill shot up her spine. It was the first words they had spoken to each other in months.  
  
Hermione gave a slight nod and turned to face Draco. Professor Myers nodded and Hermione waved her wand.  
  
Draco was focusing on Hermione. Taking her in with his eyes, something he had been longing to do for the past month. The way her hair fell on her shoulders, how one solitary strand graced her cheeks, her smooth, soft skin and warm brown eyes. The way she looked gorgeous in her school robes and how her hand gracefully held her wand.  
  
"Fides Adesse!" Hermione said clearly and stressed the d sound.  
  
Draco was ready. "Finnes Vertis!" He yelled moving his wand from eye level to point at the ground in one quick motion, deflecting the silver mist that had sprung from Hermione's wand.  
  
Professor Myers smiled happily and gave a flutter of his hands to continue.  
  
Hermione focused on Draco, which was a big step up from not making eye contact with him.  
  
She focused on his slicked back hair and steel blue eyes. Her heart gave a flutter. Something began to stir in Hermione.  
  
She shook it off and continued to stare at Draco. His pale skin and broad shoulders. She remembered how his touched felt, the way his lips felt on hers.  
  
"Fides Adesse!" Draco said echoing Hermione's pronunciation and wand movement.  
  
Hermione was so caught up in Draco she had forgotten the counter spell. The feeling's Hermione had felt for Draco had spilled back into her. She yearned for him to hold her, for him to kiss her.  
  
"Finnes Vertis!" Hermione screamed while she flung her wand from eye level to the ground. Hermione looked frantically around. A few students were watching her, but most were having conversations on pieces of parchment, clearly not interested in anything but. Hermione gathered from this sight that she had managed to deflect Draco's spell. Hermione stood up and handed her report to Professor Myers.  
  
"I-I-I need to see M-M-Madom Prom-m-mfrey." Hermione stuttered before running from the class room leaving Draco standing alone.  
  
Hermione didn't go to Madam Promfrey, she hurried as quickly as she could back up to her dorm. She climbed through the portrait hole and ignored the comments from the whiny first years who had a break from classes this time of day. Hermione took the steps in twos and slammed the door behind her. Right when things were beginning to feel stable to Hermione. When things were looking better, right when she thought she had gotten over him, it hit her..  
  
"I'm still in love with Draco Malfoy." 


	26. The Letter

Hey Guys!!! It's me. again. Well.. I guess. I'll. write now.. PLEASE REVIEW Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (blah blah blah)  
  
Chapter 26 The Letter  
  
Hermione had rummaged through her trunk while she fought the swarm of oncoming tears.  
  
It's in here! She thought frantically as she flung clothes from her trunk. I know it is!  
  
Hermione finally grabbed a cool metal object with her hands and stood up. She was surrounded by an array of clothes and books. There were letters from her parents littered on the floor, but Hermione didn't care. She had found it.  
  
She held up Draco's ring and slipped it effortlessly onto her finger.  
  
I'm hopeless! Hermione thought as she threw herself unto her bed scaring Crookshanks.  
  
Hermione didn't hold back her tears. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione was still in her school robes when Maggie found her lying under her blankets in the dorm. Maggie waded through the contents of Hermione's trunk that were scattered about the floor to reach Hermione.  
  
"Hun," Maggie said wiping the hair from Hemione's face. "We're all really worried what's wrong?"  
  
Hermione wanted to cry, she wanted to drown the world away and never look back, but she had no more tears left to cry.  
  
"I-I-I think I'm-m-m in l-love wit-th D-D-r-raco-o-o M-Malfy!" Hermoine said in between sniffles.  
  
Maggie didn't look surprised. "When did you realize that you still loved him?"  
  
"T-today," Hermione said as her sniffles subsided. "When I deflected the spell in Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Maggie nodded and looked out the window from Hermione's bed.  
  
"I even put his stupid ring back on." Hermione cried as she stuck up her arm and for Maggie to see.  
  
"Why do you think it's stupid?" Maggie asked not looking at Hermione or the ring on her finger, but kept her gaze fixed on something outside of the window.  
  
Hermione let her arm fall back unto the bed. "He doesn't love me he never has. I was just a game to him. I-I'm-m in l-l-love wit-t-th someone- n-ne who d-d-doesn-n-n't exis-s-st!" Hermione said her sniffles returning and tears blurring her vision once again. _________________- _____________________-_____________________-___________  
  
Maggie had left Hermione sleeping on her bed. If she hurried, she could catch him at Qudditch practice.  
  
Maggie sped down the stairs and out into the cold December evening. She shivered as the Qudditch pitch came into view. She could still the shapes of the Slytherin team flying around the arena.  
  
Maggie could see Draco high above the rest of his team searching the chilly air for the golden snitch.  
  
Maggie found her way into the pitvh and stood searching the sky for Draco. The captain of the Slytherin team called down to her, but Maggie stood rooted to the spot in the center of the Quidditch pitch. With out warning the Quaffle flew from the Slytherin Keeper's reach to Maggie's freezing hands.  
  
"I need to speak with Draco Malfoy!" Maggie yelled. Her voice echoed shrilly through the evening air. "NOW!"  
  
"Push of you git!" screamed Pansy from her seat in the bleachers. She and a small group of Slytherin girls laughed menacingly.  
  
"Shut up Pansy!" Maggie yelled back at her. "You know I can give you extra arms from what you saw today in Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Pansy suddenly became silent.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin?" Draco said irritably as he landed his broom and stalked over to where Maggie was standing.  
  
"I need to talk to you, it's about Hermione." Maggie said lowly before throwing the Quaffle back into play.  
  
Draco walked with Maggie over to the birch tree by the lake still dressed in his Quittich uniform.  
  
"You haven't told her!" Maggie said raising her voice slightly. "Why the hell not? She's up there in our dorm, bawling because of you!"  
  
Draco shook his head., "Sorry," He said sarcastically. "I just did kinda find it hard to say, 'Hallo Hermione, by the way ignore what I said to you that night on the Qudditch pitch, my father wants to kill you, but I still love you.'"  
  
Maggie looked at him with a harsh expression flooding her features. "Well, you best find a bloody way before that girl gives up on you! One of these days she isn't going to love you anymore!" -------------------------- !---------------------!-------------------------!- ----------------------!-- -------  
  
Draco had promised Maggie that he would tell Hermione. He had walked up to his room still in his Quidditch uniform; he didn't want to go back to his practice. The common room was filled with people, studying, talking, or planning how to spent their money on the next Hogsmeade Trip, but his dorm was empty. Draco pulled off his shirt and shoulder pads before noticing the letter that was lying ominously on his bed.  
  
Draco walked over and ripped it open half undressed. The hand writing was his father's.  
  
Draco-  
  
I have spoken with the Dark Lord to arrange your initiation into the community of Death Eaters. It will be the night after you return from School. Be ready then.  
  
Draco crumpled up the letter and threw it into the blazing fire at the other side of his dorm room.  
  
This is what it comes down to, Draco thought. What am I going to do?  
  
A/N sorry about the sort of cliff hanger!! LOL anyways be a babe and click the little box below and REVIEW please!! Love Ya WG 


	27. SORRY

Hey thanks for all the reviews I'm shutting down the next few chapters for editing!! Sorry I'm trying to get it right!! LOL I'll edit and hopefully finish the story some time today  
Thanks Love Ya WaterGoddess 


	28. Christmas Time

OK Thank You to all of You that reviewed I appreciate it a lot!! I revised and edited Chapters 23-26 so if you really didn't get it I highly advise you going back to check them out! Sorry about it!! Anyways the next chapter titles SORRY I put up while I was editing sooo ignore it totally LOL  
Peace Easy WaterGoddess  
  
Chapter 27 Christmas Time  
  
Hermione walked down the steps beside Maggie. They were both wearing red robes and had put holly in their hair. Everyone's spirits were high, everyone that was still at Hogwarts that is.  
The school had been cleared of all students going home for the Holidays two days ago. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve.  
Hermione and Maggie were headed to the library to complete an extra credit project for Maggie's fumbling grade in History of Magic. Maggie seemed to have grown very accustomed to Hogwarts and its students. She stopped to talk with a group of Ravenclaws that had stayed at school over Christmas. She had even called 'Merry Christmas' to the Bloody Baron as he floated through a wall and into the hallway where she and Hermione had been.  
Her American accent was fading slowly, but you could still since the foreignness about her. She still wore her American muggle clothes on Saturdays and listened to her bewitched cd player that was filled with American music. Only Harry still teased her about her American traits, everyone else had grown accustomed and didn't seem to notice anymore.  
Hermione and Maggie continued down the hall and up the stairs.  
"So have you figured out what you're going to do this report on?" Hermione asked as they climbed the last of the stairs.  
"Well," Maggie said thoughtfully as she slowed her pace slightly. "I'm leaning towards the Salem Witch Trials, but I'm wondering if the Giant Wars wouldn't be better.  
"Hmmm.." Hermione said. She was thinking of how to answer the question when she nearly bumped into someone. Hermione looked up and was astonished to see none other than Draco Malfoy.  
"Hermione," Draco said nodding in her direction then turning to Maggie. "McDonnel." Maggie nodded towards him and then acted as if she was searching her backpack for something important.  
"Dra- Malfoy," Hermione said curiously. "Don't you usually go home for the Holidays?"  
Draco gave a stiff nod then watched Maggie as she continued her shuffle for the item in her backpack.  
"My father wouldn't be happy if I had shown up." Draco answered turning back to Hermione. "Seeing as I told him I wanted my own life and refused to become a servant to the Dark Lord."  
Maggie looked up and gasped. "Oh.." she said softly than realizing what she had done quickly began searching again.  
Hermione's face lit up in spite of herself. "Oh my gosh, Draco that's wonderful!" Hermione hadn't noticed that she had used his first name. "But, well, what are you going to do during the summer? I mean, you are going to finish your schooling at Hogwarts aren't you?"  
Draco sadly nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm staying in a room at the Leaky Cauldron until next September. Professor Dumbledore suggested I ask the Ministry for an Auror, but I refused."  
Hermione smiled slightly. "Well, I'm happy for you. I can't believe you told your father that."  
Draco smiled a little, too. "Well, Happy Christmas." Draco looked at Hermione for a minute after he had said these words and then turned and walked down the hallway.  
As soon as he was gone Maggie tugged Hermione's elbow. "We had better go, or we won't have enough time to check out books. The library closes in half an hour."  
Hermione's mood lifted quite a bit after her encounter with Draco. She happily followed Maggie into the library.  
  
Draco had decided he was going to tell Hermione on Christmas Eve. He could send an owl to her that evening and hopefully convince her to join him in the room they had met in before. The room that was covered in bookshelves, the room where they had been caught, the room where they had fallen in love.  
Draco didn't go to breakfast that morning, he was to caught up in what he was going to say to Hermione to eat. He sat alone in the Slytherin common room acting out what he was going to say in his mind. He kept adding more then starting all over, each idea worst than the last. Draco had gotten so desperate he was considering riding his broom over to Gryfindoor Tower and begging Hermione to forgive him. He was considering going through his closet to find his broom, when a squeaky voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"Drakkie! I have a surprise for you!" 


	29. Another Party

OMG!!!! To all of you that reviewed THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!! I love ya!! I'm sorry that I can't personally thank all of you but, my aol is a bit faulty!!  
  
Chapter 29 Another Party  
  
Draco turned to face a wide eyed, smiling Pansy.  
"Drakkie," Pansy said slyly. Draco looked at Pansy with surprise.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked curiously. "I thought you were home for Christmas." Draco turned his back on Pansy and yawned loudly.  
"I'll give you one last chance Draco." Pansy said still smiling. "Say you'll be with me and drop the mudblood. I know you still like her, I can tell."  
Draco waved Pansy off ignoring her comment. "I said no, Pansy, and I meant it." Draco rose from his seat and walked up the stairs to his empty dorm.  
  
Hermione reread the note Draco had sent her the night before. Hermione sighed and folded it up. She tucked it back into her robes.  
What am I crazy? Hermione thought to herself. He'll probably just want to humiliate me even more.  
Hermione was alone in her dorm. The few Gryfindoors that had stayed at school for the Holiday break were downstairs. They had planned a Christmas Eve party that would carry on until early Christmas morning.  
Maggie had already dressed in her sage robes and decked her hair with holly. She had left Hermione alone to get her Christmas outfit on that she had helped Hermione pick out.  
Hermione put on her knee length black skirt, which was fitted to her curves and decorated with a ruffle at the bottom. She also put on the white turtleneck sweater Maggie had picked out. She pulled her hair up into an elegant French twist with small pieces of holly decorating her brown strands. Hermione pulled her deep red robes over her shoulders and gave one last look in the mirror.  
  
Hermione surveyed the room as she walked down the steps. The common room was unusually crowded. It was decorated with large Christmas Trees and snow falling from the ceiling. The common rom also had lights strung through out the room giving it a green and red glow. Hermione noticed a couple of Ravenclaw and HufflePuffs mingling with the crowd. The Weasly twins were decked out in reindeer costumes and directing large bins of butterbeer towards the tables in the corner of the room. Harry had on a Santa clause hat and Ron had on an emerald green elf hat. She saw Maggie fighting her way to the table wear the butterbeer was being served.  
I have 2 hours Hermione thought as she reached the bottom of the steps and smiled at Fred who was leading a chorus of younger students in the next chorus of Rudloph the red nosed reindeer.  
"HAD A VERY SHINY NOSE!!" George bellowed as he walked over with teeming cups of butterbeer and joined the chorus.  
Hermione laughed at the sight of two 7th years dressed as Donner and Blizten. She pushed her way through the crowd and stopped to talk to Hannah a HufflePuff girl.  
"Well, Happy Christmas!" Hermione smiled happily before joining her three friends in a quiet corner.  
"Hermione!" Ron beamed gulping down the last of his butterbeer. "We were wondering when you would show up!"  
Harry and Maggie were holding hands. "Yeah!" Maggie yelled over the next verse of 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas'. "We were having a limbo contest earlier, but, That didn't go over very well with McGonagal!"  
"McGonagal was here!?!" Hermione exclaimed grabbing a fresh cup of butter beer from the table next to her.  
"Yeah!" Harry said smiling. "She wasn't too happy but, she said she didn't want to ruin the spirit of Christmas. That's about when the people from other houses came."  
"Oh," Hermione said thinking.  
"OY!!" Angelina shouted from the other side of the room. The twins had put mistletoe above her head and were taking turns requesting kisses. "Fred, NO!!" She said batting him with her hands.  
Maggie and Hermione laughed, but Ron just shook his head. "SANTA!!" Harry cried laughing as Neville clamored down the steps. He was dressed as Santa, complete with a large belly (made with pillows) and a long white beard. He nearly squashed Ginny when he fell down the last few steps.  
  
Hermione ducked out of the party at ten til mid night. She told her friends she was going to find some indigestion potion for Seamus who had eaten to many gingerbread men.  
Maggie was sitting with Harry on the gold couch by the fire.  
"This is wonderful!" Maggie said happily over Ron's shouts at Ginny while she snuggled against Harry. Ginny had kissed a HufflePuff boy under the mistletoe, and was now screaming at her brother for being over protective.  
Maggie glanced over at the place were Hermione had sat before leaping at the opportunity to retrieve an indigestion potion from Madam Pomfrey. There was a folded piece of parchment lying on the cushion. Maggie unhooked her arms from Harry and unfolded the parchment. Her eyes grew wide as she read the paper.  
"Oh!" She exclaimed beginning to read the piece of parchment over.  
"What?" Harry asked curiously as he turned his gaze from the group of Ravenclaws configuring a snowman in the corner to Maggie.  
"I think we need to go crash another party." Maggie said pulling Harry to his feet.  
  
A/N: Guys I'm going out of town so it'll be a while before I update again!!! LOL I'll update as soon as I can. In the meantime check out my other story: Forever with out you!! Please Review thanks love ya WG 


	30. Dangers in the Night

HEY!! I feel like I haven't written in FOREVER!! Well. I haven't!! SORRY!! Please keep reviewing I love hearing from u!! Thank You to all of the people who reviewed!! (  
  
Chapter 30 Dangers in the Night  
Harry and Maggie had made a quiet exit from the Christmas Party in Gryfindoor Tower. No one had really noticed the two slipping out, because Fred and George had transfigured books into tiny reindeer and the whole crowd was watching them frolic happily in the air.  
Maggie and Harry made their way quietly down the dark hall and rounded a corner. They continued down the hall and stopped near a large window.  
"Where's the map?" Maggie asked anxiously as she glanced up and down the hall. Harry dug in his robes and pulled out the map. He unfolded it and held it up to the window.  
The night was cold and dark outside with a small crest of moon to light the snow covered grounds. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Harry whispered as he tapped his wand on the parchment and the blank paper came to life.  
"I-err- I can't see!" Harry said frustrated as he held the paper at different angles in the pale light.  
"Give it hear!" Maggie whispered taking the map from Harry. She put her hand on the parchment and the parchment was illuminated with a soft glow.  
Harry looked at Maggie in amazement. "He's in a room on the third floor!" Maggie said pointing to a dark green dot then tucked the map into her robes. "Let's go!"  
She and Harry took off down the hall.  
  
Hermione crept slowly down the cold, deserted corridor. She shivered as she turned the corner and the large cases holding the odd trophies came into view. She was walking purposely slow. Stopping for long periods of time debating in her mind whether or not she should really meet Draco. She hoped with all of her heart he was going to apologize, beg for forgiveness, hold her in his arms. But Hermione knew better, still she continued on. "Come on he's this way!" a faint voice called from the other end of the corridor. Hermione whirled around with her heart in her throat. She searched the dark hallway for figures. Two people rounded the corner, casting shadows on the floor from the pale moonlight shining in. Oh my god! Hermione screamed in her mind. She slipped in a gap in between two of the trophy cases. She sunk to the floor queitly and held her breath, praying the two people wouldn't see her. "Draco is in the room right around this corner!" a voice Hermione recognized as Harry's said growing louder. Hermione could her two sets of feet make their way quietly down the corridor. As they grew louder, her heart began to beat faster. Hermione closed her eyes and held her breath as the two figures walked past. Hermoine let out a steady flow o air from her mouth as they passed. The two figures suddenly stopped. "Did you hear that?" the other voice that wasn't Harry said. Maggie! Hermione thought as she clapped her hand softly over her mouth. "Yeah, but, I don't think it was anything." Harry whispered seizing Maggie's arm to pull her along. "We need to hurry and find Hermione!" Hermione watched the two continue down the hall and waited a few moments to make sure they were gone. Then stood up and turned back the way they had coe from. "That was close!" Hermione thought, her heart still beating quite fast. Suddenly, a cold, damp hand seized her, covering her mouth and pulled her into an abandoned classroom.  
  
A/N : REVIEW!! LOL love ya Water Goddess 


	31. Unconsious

Hey!! Review please!  
  
Chapter 31 Unconscious  
  
Hermione tried to scream, but the hand over her mouth was preventing her. She fought the large person forcing her into the room with everything she had in her. Suddenly her limbs became immobile and she knew there was no hope.  
Hermione frantically searched the pitch-black room with her eyes, looking for something, anything that would tell her of her captor. Suddenly the room was engulfed in a silver light.  
Hermione's blood went cold as she scream through the person's hands.  
  
Maggie and Harry burst through the door. Draco peered up at them with surprise evident on his face.  
"Wh-hat the.. where. um.. why are you here?" Draco stuttered not knowing what to say. He nervously rubbed his head with his hand in an attempted to hide his surprise.  
"We'd like to ask you the same thing." Harry said coldly as he rose his wand towards Draco. Draco looked from the end of Harry's wand to Maggie.  
"Where's Hermione?" Maggie asked putting her hands on her hips crossly.  
"How should I know?" Draco said as carelessly as he could manage.  
Maggie rolled her eyes. "Draco I found the letter you sent her. She left to come meet you-"  
"-Where is she?" Harry interrupted as furious red sparks erupted from the end of his wand from his heightened anger.  
Draco waved his hands in defeat. "OK, OK. She hasn't gotten here yet. I was waiting for her when you guys came."  
Harry didn't turn his eyes from Draco. "Did you see what you did to her?" Harry asked sparks still flying from his wand.  
Draco looked confused and Maggie jumped with surprise.  
"You ruined her year! She was spending all of her time getting over what you did to her!" Harry continued furiously while Draco began to rise slightly off the ground.  
"Harry." Maggie said putting a hand on Harry's out stretched arm. "Don't." Ignoring Maggie, Harry continued to raise Malfoy off the floor.  
"You pathetic little snob. People aren't toys. You can't pick them up and throw them away!" Harry's voice was growing louder and his anger more evident with every word he spoke.  
"Harry please!" Maggie cried as Draco howled with pain in mid-air. "He's not worth it!"  
"How dare you do what you did to Hermione and think you can get away with it!" Harry's voice pierced the cold air. Draco's eyes rolled back and he trembled with pain.  
"Harry Potter! Stop it please!" Maggie yelled urgently. "Hermione wouldn't want you to do this!"  
Harry lowered his wand and let Draco fall to the floor. With a thud, Draco crumbled unto the floor and didn't move. Maggie shot a terrified glance at Harry before running to Draco.  
"He's unconscious." Maggie said rising to her feet. "God Harry Your going to have to learn to control your emotions!"  
Harry met Maggie's gaze, but then looked at the floor.  
The two stood there for a moment. Looking around in the reborn silence of the night. They met each other's gaze and held it for what seemed like forever.  
"I'm sorry." Harry said quietly walking over to Maggie and wrapping his hand around her waist.  
Maggie continued to look at Harry. Even though he hurt Malfoy she knew he meant well. Draco had done something terrible to Hermione and Harry loved Hermione. She was like family to them both.  
Maggie smiled.  
"Ahem." Someone called from the doorway and the two turned to see the familiar face of Ron staring back at them. He didn't seem the least bit surprised at the sight of Maggie and Harry wrapped in each other's arms.  
"It's Hermione." Ron said in a terrified voice. "They've come."  
  
A/N: What's 'Mary Sue'? 


	32. Chapter 33

Attn: HELLO! I have returned! I can't believe it has been over two years! Well… I have had a lot of time to think about the ending for the story so here it goes!

Harry and Maggie exchanged confused glances, and then looked back at Ron who stood in the door way.

"What? Who has come? Is Hermione alright?" Harry asked searching Ron's face for the meaning of his cryptic statement. Harry's hand fumbled for his wand, and Maggie grabbed his elbow anxiously peering at Ron.

Ron walked hurriedly towards his friends, not even glancing at Draco's crumpled form sprawled on the floor.

"Hermione is in danger!" Ron said quickly, flustered by his friend's refusal to take immediate action. "After you two left the Christmas party, I saw it. They are going to kill Hermione if we don't hurry."

"You 'saw' it? 'Saw' what?" Harry asked more confused than before. "Ron, you're not making any sense."

"She went out to meet Draco and---" Ron began before Maggie interupted him.

"Wait, how do you know about Hermione and Draco? Harry Potter," Maggie interupted moving her gaze from Ron to Harry.

Harry waved his hands in protest. "I didn't tell him, Maggie. He's my best mate but I didn't tell him about Hermione and Draco."

"I've known all along," Ron said surprising his two friends. "There is alot that I know."

"How-- What-- Huh?" Harry said, unable to articulate his utter baffflement.

Ron rolled his eyes. "You two have been too busy sneaking around to snog each other that you haven't noticed my sneaking about." Ron folded his arms rather smugly, then his expression turned more serious. "I don't have time to explain right now. We have to get to Hermione."

Harry looked worriedly at Maggie who nodded in response. Pulling out their wands, they followed Ron out of the room and down the deserted hall.

* * *

When Hermione awoke, she gripped her pounding head with her hands. She felt as though she had been unconscious for hours. Her clothes were a mess, her white turtleneck sweater covered in dirt and her black skirt ripped along the hem.

_Where am I? What the bloody hell is going on?_

Wherever she was, it was dark and cold. The air smelled dank and Hermione could feel dried blood on her face beneath her nose and mouth. Her whole body ached ass she struggled to pull herself to her feet.

_Where is everyone else?_

Hermione strained to remember what she had been doing and how she had come to be in such a dire circumstance. The letter… the Christmas party… the cold hand… Draco…

_Where's Draco?_

With this thought the room was illuminated in a silver light


End file.
